Sweet November
by Madame Mim
Summary: Tradução da fic original por Tara. Rony desafia Hermione que ela não conseguiria relaxar e fazer nada por um mês. Ela começa a tentar, mas eles acabam fazendo algo muito maior. Se apaixonando
1. Capitulo 1

**_Sweet November - Doce Novembro, by Tara_**

  
  
Sinopse: Rony desafia Hermione que ela não conseguiria relaxar e fazer nada por um mês. Ela começa a tentar, mas eles acabam fazendo algo muito maior. Se apaixonando.N/A: Cadê Ordem da Fênix? (N/T: Essa fic foi feita antes de OdF ser publicada)

N/T: Eu achei essa fic muito fofinha, e a li por indicação da Lunna Princhk, então agradeçam ela porque senão não teria tradução rs. Agradecimentos a Satine, a minha beta querida, a Tara que me deixou traduzir, a Flora mc For que me deu força pra traduzir e a Akemi que fez as capas! Bjus, Madame Mim  
  
- Jessie!  
  
- Sim, srta. Granger?

- Aonde estão os relatórios que eu pedi à você, eles deveriam estar em minha mesa há uma hora!

- S-sim srta. Granger, desculpe, srta. Granger.

- Está tudo bem Jessie, limite-se a ter isso o mais rápido possível.- Sim, srta. Granger.

Hermione suspirou e esfregou seus olhos, sabendo que ela havia sido dura com Jessie, sua recepcionista e assistente. O dia seria longo, o dia seguinte, e a semana depois. Cada dia parecia multiplicar sua duração ultimamente.

Muito trabalho a se fazer, mas nenhum tempo para fazê-lo, esse era o problema de Hermione. Quando ela aceitou a promoção para chefiar a Educação Mágica no Ministério da Magia, ela não fazia idéia do desafio que a esperava.Mas Hermione amava um desafio. Ela amava pegar um problema e dar uma solução, ela amava o sentimento que tinha quando ela ajudava alguém, ou trabalhar com outra pessoa. Hermione amava fazer a diferença.Hermione havia dedicado sua vida no mundo mágico para fazer a diferença. Para ajudar quem precisava da ajuda dela, mesmo que fosse algo pequeno e insignificante, como ajudar um colega com um trabalho de escola. Hermione estava ao lado de Harry, quando ele derrotou o Lord das trevas. O que a deixou com um ótimo sentimento de ser útil, um sentimento que ela continuaria a ter para o resto da vida dela.Então Hermione tinha-se tornado professora, em Hogwarts, mas logo depois muitos membros do ministério da magia viram seu potencial, oferecendo a ela uma promoção para liderar a secção de Educação Mágica. Hermione aceitou, e agora, com seus 22 anos, ela é mais nova chefe do departamento que o ministério já viu (e mais eficiente.)Mas trabalhar muito tinha suas conseqüências. Hermione já não tinha tempo para ela. Ela desejava sentar em seu apartamento (que ela viu pouco nesses últimos meses) e apenas ler um livro. Hermione desejava apenas sair com seus amigos (os que ela ainda tinha) e passar um bom tempo. Parecia que tinha passado uma eternidade desde que Hermione tinha visto Ron ou Harry. Mas isso era por que ele tinham horários diferentes.  
  
Harry era apanhador do Cannons, e estava envolvido em muitas organizações para ajudar vítimas de Voldemort nos últimos ataques. Quando ele não estava jogando, ele estava praticando, quando ele não estava praticando, ele estava andando pelo mundo mágico, falando com vítimas e seus familiares, ajudando-os de todas as maneiras possíveis. Harry se sentia obrigado com cada e todas as pessoas que haviam sido afetadas pelo Lord das Trevas.

Ron tinha um trabalho no ministério como Hermione, mas ela não tinha certeza se ele trabalhava mesmo. Toda a hora que Hermione o via, ele estava vagabundeando por ai, flertando com sua secretaria e fazendo memorandos tolos para mandar a pessoas. Mas, eles ainda não o haviam despedido, então ela supunha que ele realmente fazia um pouco de trabalho em alguma coisa.

A porta do Hermione se abriu e uma Jessie muito chocalhada entrou, colocando uma porção de pastas de pergaminho em cima de sua mesa.

- Me desculpe, eu fui muito dura com você, Jessie. – Hermione disse a ele, a jovem garota acenou e voltou a deixar a sala. Ela foi até a porta e depois virou-se.- Seu acompanhante para o almoço à uma hora está aqui, você gostaria que eu mandasse ele entrar? – Jessie perguntou. Hermione parou e pensou por alguns segundos, ela não tinha nenhum encontro hoje. Procurando nas pilhas de papéis em cima de sua mesa e achando sua agenda, ela olhou de volta.- Eu não tenho um almoço marcado para hoje, Jessie, eu não tenho nenhuma reunião hoje – Hermione respondeu, Jessie sorriu.- Talvez você tenha se esquecido de escrever, Srta. Granger. – Jessie disse a ela.- Sim, talvez… – Hermione respondeu.- Então eu deveria manda-lo entrar? – Jessie perguntou.- Sim, mas primeiro, quem é ele? – Hermione perguntou. Jessiu riu quando ela era puxada delicadamente para fora do caminho quando um borrão de cabelos vermelhos e mantos azuis entrou no do escritório.- É o seu melhor amigo demoniacamente atraente – Ron anunciou enquanto se sentava na mesa. Hermione balançou a cabeça, sorrindo .- Ronald Weasley, desde quando você é "demoniacamente atraente"? – Hermione perguntou. Ron olhou, como ele pensou, murmurando pequenas coisa para ele mesmo ( - Adicione mais um ano, carregue o 2")- Eu não sei, quantos anos eu tenho? – Ron sorriu de orelha a orelha. Hermione bateu no braço dele.- Você vem almoçar? – Ele perguntou.   
  
- Hoje não, Ron – Ela respondeu triste.- Porque não, o que é mais importante do que almoçar com seu melhor amigo? – Ele fez beicinho.- Você está cego? – Ela exclamou, mostrando o quando tinha de trabalho para acabar antes de ir para casa essa noite.- Não, apenas ignorante. Venha almoçar, você sabe que quer. – Rony tentou-a, Hermione suspirou e ficou em pé, levando Ron pelo braço com uma força considerável, e o dirigindo até a porta.- Eu não posso, tenho trabalho a fazer. – Hermione disse, empurrando ele até o hall e batendo a porta. Quando Hermione se virou, ouviu-se um "Pop" e Ron aparatou de volta no escritório.- Você, eu, almoço, AGORA – Ron disse a ela.- Você, longe, eu, trabalhando, AGORA – Hermione falou de volta e tentou desviar-se de Ron, para poder voltar à sua mesa. Ron continuou a bloqueá-la.- Hermione, me desculpe, mas não tenha outra escolha. – Ron começou e prendeu os braços em volta da cintura de Hermione, colocando-a em cima de seus joelhos.- RONALD WEASLEY, ME PONHA DE VOLTA NO CHÃO AGORA! – Hermione gritou, Ron riu enquanto andava até a porta do escritório de Hermione.- Jessie, srta. Granger está na sua hora de almoço – Ron disse a Jessie, quando ele estava passando pela mesa dela. Jessie riu enquanto Hermione chutava e batia, tentando fazer Ron a colocar no chão.   
  
- Muito bem, Sr. Weasley.

E com isso, Ron carregou Hermione até o Hall.

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você fez isso Ron, eu estou tão envergonhada, você viu a quantidade de pessoas que nos olham, eu tenho que trabalhar com essas pessoas! – Hermione dizia irritada enquanto Ron finalmente a colocou no chão em frente a um restaurante bruxo.

- O quê, e eu também não tenho que trabalhar com aquelas pessoas? – Ron perguntou, ainda rindo.- Você poderia parar de rir antes que eu te bata, Weasley! – Hermione disse para ele, Ron limitou-se a rir ainda mais.- Você precisa descansar, você está tão tensa! – Ron disse, massageando seus ombros. Hermione sorriu, Ron era realmente bom em massagens, mas ela afastou-se. Essa era técnica de diversão de Ron Weasley, ele fazia isso para faze-la esquecer o quanto ela estava zangada com ele.- Pare. Isso não vai funcionar hoje, eu muito zangada com você – Hermione esclareceu, desta vez atraindo os olhares dos outros clientes do restaurante. Ron riu do tom vermelho que ela ficou.- Mas sério, Hermione – Ron começou, enquanto ele puxava uma cadeira para Hermione se sentar – Você precisa relaxar, pegar um tempo livre e ficar não fazer nada.- Eu não posso, Ron, e você sabe que eu não posso, eu tenho muito trabalho para fazer.- Hermione, quando foi a última vez que você teve umas férias? – Ele perguntou seriamente. Hermione suspirou.  
  
- Eu nunca tirei umas férias – Ela admitiu.- Exatamente, Hermione, tire umas férias, você tem trabalhado para o ministro à quatro anos agora, você tem direito a umas férias – Ron disse a ela.- Mas você sabe que eu não posso tirar férias. – Hermione começou, mas Ron interrompeu-a.- Vamos fingir isso eu não sei disso, okay? Eu sou um amigo preocupado a cuidar de ti, pare um pouco antes que você tenha um ataque mental, emocional ou físico. – Ele disse a ela.- Mas… – Hermione começou.- De qualquer maneira, eu provavelmente estou gastando meu fôlego, porque eu sei que você não poderia pegar uma ultima semana fora sem voltar a ser aquela pessoa conservadora e perfecionista. – Ron disse-lhe. Hermione sentou ali bufando, ela odiava quando as pessoas diziam que ela não conseguia fazer algo.- Eu consigo passar uma semana sem ser essa pessoa, sim – Hermione replicou.- Eu não acredito em você – Ron sorriu.- Eu poderia até passar mais tempo, até duas semanas, talvez até um mês! – Hermione disse de volta.- Eu aposto que você não conseguiria! Eu aposto que você não consegue ficar um mês sem vir ao trabalho ou sem fazer algo relacionado com ele – Ron falou para ela.- Eu consigo sim! – Ela disse para ele.- "timo, prove isso, eu aposto que você não consegue pegar um mês de férias e se mudar para minha casa, vivendo meu despreocupado e alegre jeito de vida de não fazer nada. – Ron sorriu, Hermione pensou nisso por alguns segundos, ele não parecia o tipo de pessoa que rejeitava um desafio ou uma aposta.- Bem, então, estamos de acordo, Weasley, eu aceito seu desafio! – Hermione sorriu, estendendo o a mão por cima mesa. Ron apertou-a.

- Então, o que eu recebo quando eu ganhar? – Ron sorriu. Hermione riu.

- O que eu ganho quando eu ganhar é a pergunta certa! – Ela replicou. Ron riu.

- Ok, o que o vencedor ganha? – Ron perguntou.

- Se eu ganhar, você terá de gastar todo o seu tempo livre sendo meu assistente. – Hermione disse a ele.

- E se eu ganhar, eu só quero uma coisa. – Rony começou.

- Sim, e o que é? – Hermione perguntou.

- Seu corpo – Ron disse a ela seriamente. Ele fixou-a por alguns segundos antes de desatar a rir, Hermione atirou-lhe o seu pão à cabeça.

- Você é um imbecil – ela riu.

- Bem, eu não sei o que eu quero, mas eu irei pensar nisso, quando eu ganhar – Ron sorriu.

- Continue sonhando, Weasley, isso nunca irá acontecer!


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Disclaimer – Ainda não são meus...

* * *

Wof wof wof, Au Au! - Yappi, fique quieto. – Ron disse ao cão que latia agudamente nos seu pé, o cachorro choramingou e sentou-se, olhando para seu dono com enormes, olhos castanhos. 

- Ron, há quanto tempo você tem um cachorro? – Hermione perguntou. Ron sorriu e tirou o cachorro longe dali, depois pegando a mala de Hermione e colocando-a ao pé da cadeira.

- Há duas namoradas atrás. – Ele explicou, pegando a segunda mala e colocando ao lado da primeira – Ela pensava que podíamos fortalecer a nossa relação se nós tivéssemos algum tipo de laço, então no dia seguinte ela trouxe um cachorrinho.

- Oh, o que o fez terminar com ela, o que aconteceu? – Hermione perguntou, ela não conseguia acreditar que não sabia que seu melhor amigo tinha um cachorro. Quando começou a pensar nisso, percebeu que ela nunca tinha ido ao apartamento de Rony, antes.

- O que aconteceu? Bem... humm, minha última namorada aconteceu. – Ele respondeu, Hermione deu um sorrisinho falso e eles se moveram para dentro do quarto, olhando para os milhares de artefatos que Ron tinha colocado em volta do quarto. Em cima do consolo (N/T: Sabe, aquelas estantezinhas que ficam em cima da lareira! Quem mora em lugares frios, ou já foi em casas na serra deve saber como é.) da lareira, havia uma fotografia da família Weasley, e do lado uma dela mesma, Harry e Ron na formatura deles em Hogwarts, o ultimo dia que os três estavam realmente no mesmo lugar e na mesma hora.

Claro, eles tinham se visto outras vezes desde aquele dia, mas eles tinham que planejar para se juntarem. E normalmente, eles não estavam totalmente ali, ele estavam fisicamente ali, mas mental e emocionalmente, Hermione tinha voltado ao escritório, Harry para o quadribol, e Ron.. Bem... Ron estava em algum lugar diferente.

Era impressionante o quanto Hermione não sabia sobre Ron, eles eram melhores amigos, mas eles tinham perdido o contato. Hermione não sabia que ele tinha se mudado para fora da Toca para a sua própria casa, ela não sabia o que ele fazia para se sustentar, e ela não sabia o numero de namoradas que ela já havia tido. Se uma coisa boa viesse de eles morarem juntos, isso poderia ser que eles voltariam a conhecer um ao outro direito.

Hermione não tinha problemas tendo umas férias de trabalho. Quando ela disse ao seu chefe (o ministro da magia) que ela queria umas férias, o homem deu vivas. Todo mundo sabia que Hermione era toda de seu trabalho, e eles sempre acharam que ela precisava de uma férias. Então ela pegou um mês de férias.

Jessie riu quando Hermione a contou que Ron a tinha convencido a se mudar com ele durante um mês. Jessie vinha sendo sua assistente há tempos, e entendia que ela precisava de umas férias, mas ela sabia que o Sr. Weasley tinha um pouco de uma reputação de ser louco por festas e um mulherengo. Jessie ficou entre a compaixão e os ciúmes.

Mas aqui estava ela, na sala de estar de Ron. Ela realmente ia fazer aquilo, ela realmente ia gastar um mês sem fazer nada. Conseguiria ela fazer isso?

- Você nunca esteve aqui antes, esteve? – Ron perguntou. Hermione acenou com a cabeça – Bem, os quartos e o banheiro estão no andar de cima, a lavanderia é no andar de baixo, a cozinha e quase tudo o resto está neste piso. Você irá achar tudo com um tempinho.   
  
****

Ron pegou as malas e subiu as escadas que levavam ao andar dos quartos. Hermione subiu a escada atrás de Ron, olhando as fotografias e quadros nas paredes. Tinham muitas fotos dela e Harry, tal como outras fotos da família de Ron e de seus amigos em Hogwarts.

- Certo, Lady Hermione, esse é o seu quarto pelo resto do mês, eu espero que você goste dele, e se você não gostar, bem, azar. – Ron sorriu, abrindo a porta e deixando Hermione olhar, em volta do quartode hóspedes. Hermione sorriu

- Isso é ótimo – Ela sorriu sarcástica ao olhar o rosa brilhante pintado nas paredes e a cama azul de quatro postes.

- Sim, foi isso que Gina disse quando ela o decorou. Pessoalmente, esse quarto provoca-me dores de cabeça, então goste, agora é seu. – Ron sorriu. Hermione colocou as malas em cima da cama e as abriu.

- O que você está fazendo? – Ron perguntou, cruzando os braços e encostando-se à porta.

- Eu penso que isso é obvio, eu estou desfazendo as malas. – Hermione sorriu.

- Não, isso é trabalho. – Ron respondeu, e se movendo para dentro do quarto. Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Você tem de estar brincando comigo, você nem me deixará tirar minhas coisas? – Ela perguntou. Ron sorriu.

- Não, eu irei tira-las para você, você só tem de se sentar e não nada exceto olhar. – Ele disse a ela, sentando-a na cama. Ele terminou de abrir os fechos e antes que Hermione pudesse protestar, jogou tudo de qualquer jeito na cama.

- Ron! Eles estavam todas arrumadas cuidadosamente! - Hermione exclamou.

- Tut! Tut! Hermione, errando isso é considerado um trabalho no meu livro – Ron sorriu enquanto ela bagunçava mais um pouco das roupas dela.

- Mas você poderia apenas as colocar noutro sítio, arrumadas – Hermione protestou

- Granger, você alguma vez me conheceu como arrumado? – Ele perguntou. Hermione suspirou.

- Não, suponho que não – Ela respondeu. 

- 1, 2, 3, eu conto três robes de trabalho Hermione, e o que, por amor de Deus, você fará com esses robes se não está indo para dentro do escritório? – Ron perguntou.

- Eu não sei, eu apenas os guardei – Ela respondeu

- Agora, isto, você definitivamente teve uma boa ideia ao guardá-los! – Ron sorriu, pegando um par de roupa interior muito pequena – Granger, quem saberia que embaixo de seus robes e atrás de sua mesa você vestiria coisas como essas! Você tem escondido isso de nós.

- Isso – Ela exclamou, tirando suas sua roupa interior das mãos de Ron – Não é da sua conta, e você nunca mais irá ver isso de novo!

- Oh, eu tenho um pressentimento que eu irei ver isso de novo em breve – Ron respondeu.

- Sério, e porquê isso? – Hermione perguntou.

- Eu quero que você vista eles quando eu pegar meu prémio – Ron respondeu, sorrindo quando Hermione ficou um vermelho brilhante com uma mistura de raiva e vergonha.

- Eu não considero guardar minhas roupas um trabalho, posso por favor arrumar tudo isso? – Hermione perguntou.   
  
****

- Não, eu as guardarei… – Ele disse a ela e quando ela ia protestar, ele colocou uma mão nos lábios dela - Até sua roupa privada.

Hermione observava enquanto Ron dobrava rudemente suas roupas e depois jogava tudo no armário. Ela queria dizer a ele para se ir embora várias vezes, mas ela decidiu ficar quieta.  
  
****

- E se eu voltar e ver que você dobrou bem, então eu terei de te fazer cócegas até à morte.

- Você está fazendo isso para me torturar, seu monstro! – Hermione disse a ele.

- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, eu não estou fazendo isso para torturar você, eu estou fazendo isso para te ajudar. Eu não quero que no dia de sua morte você olhe para trás e diga que sua maior realização em sua vida foi arrumar suas roupas dobradas. Ninguém deseja que fazer mais limpezas – Ron replicou – Venha, querida, vamos preparar o jantar.

Ron pegou a mão de Hermione e a puxou para seu quarto. Hermione continuou a olhar por cima do ombro para o seu quarto, aonde as suas roupas desarrumadas estavam.

- Olhos no futuro, Hermione. – Ron riu, Hermione apenas suspirou.

- Accio Telefone! – Ron exclamou, tirando a sua varinha e chamando uma telefone trouxa para ele.

- Você tem um telefone? – Hermione perguntou, Ron sorriu para ela.

- Claro que eu tenho, eu não posso ser o assistente do departamento de mau uso de artefatos trouxas sem um – Ron respondeu e andou até o hall. Hermione ficou parada nas escadas, sua boca aberta. Ron era assistente do departamento! Como ela podia não ter sabido disso?

Hermione seguiu-o pelo o hall, ela entrou na cozinha a tempo de o ouvir no telefone.

- Sim, duas pizzas grandes, entrega, obrigado.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **Eu quero deixar bem claro que a fic não é minha, okay? Todos os créditos a Tara.

**Agradecimentos a**: Anaisa, Anna-Malfoy, SraGrint, Madame Destany, Rita-Granger, Érika, Miru Himura, Sara Granger, Gabi Delacour e Anna Karolina.

Obrigada a todas vocês! Aposto como a Tara ficaria feliz em saber como vocês gostaram! Vou tentar me comunicar com ela ou então vocês mesmas podem não é?

**Atualização**: Vai depender dos meus professores, mas eu vou tentar atualizar com dois capítulos no dia 24/06 que é meu aniversario Okay?

Bjs da Madame Mim


	3. Capitulo 3

**N/A**: Eu realmente sinto muito por esse capítulo ser tão pequeno. Esse capitulo não ficou divertido como os outros, mas é um tipo de volta ao tempo deles da história de como foi do quinto ao sétimo ano em Hogwarts para Ron, Harry e Hermione.

* * *

- Você é cheio de surpresas – Hermione exclamou enquanto ela se atirava para a poltrona. Ron levantou sua mão e disse a ela para se calar. - Que porcaria é esta? – Hermione perguntou, indicando o show na Tv que ele estava vendo.  
**  
**- Isso é uma novela americana, agora você vai parar com essa diarréia verbal eu tenho que ver esta parte. – Ron disse a ela. Hermione ficou quieta enquanto a loira no ecrã dava um tapa na mulher de meia idade que havia roubado seu marido. Ron continuava cativado enquanto a historia continuava. Ao que parecia, a loira "Summer" havia estapeado sua mãe "Riley" por roubar seu marido "Blake". Mas afinal Riley estava fazendo a Summer um favor, por que a revelação do episódio era que Blake era secretamente gay, tendo um caso com o irmão de Summer, "Hunter". - Esse não foi um episódio excelente, quer dizer, quem teria adivinhado, Blake e Hunter? – Ron disse seriamente, se levantando e andando até à cozinha. - Por favor, diga-me que você não está vendo mesmo essa porcaria! – Hermione exclamou, se levantando e seguindo ele para fora do cômodo. - Eu vejo isso sim, é um ótimo programa. – Ron respondeu, e remexeu pela geladeira – O que teremos para o jantar. Pizza ou comida Chinesa? - Nenhuma delas, eu irei cozinhar – Hermione disse a ele. - Ah não, você não irá, isso é considerado um trabalho. – Ron respondeu, pegando seu celular da mesa de jantar. (- O quê, eu tenho conecções com trouxas. – Ele disse a ela, quando Hermione perguntou.) - Então o que é que é considerado trabalho? Eu não consigo sobreviver de comida de caixa durante o próximo mês. – Hermione disse a ele. - Bem, eu não sei, nós temos diferentes opiniões sobre o que é trabalho. Quer dizer, lavar, eu considero o trabalho mais difícil de todos, enquanto que você... - Se isso tem de ser feito, isso tem de ser feito, e se isso tem de ser feito então eu não considero isso trabalho. – Hermione disse a ele. Ron demorou alguns segundos para registrar o que ela havia dito em sua cabeça. - Você pensou antes de abrir a boca? Para uma mulher esperta isso foi absolutamente sem noção – Ele disse a ela. - Isso faz sentido – Ela replicou. 

- Eu tenho certeza absoluta de que você cometeu pelo menos um erro gramatical na frase, Mione. Você é a ministra da educação, eu esperava mais. – Ron exclamou num tom mandão, soando muito como a sua mãe

Hermione parou e olhou para Ron. Fazia anos que ele não chamava a de Mione. Ela nunca gostou de ser chamada de Mione, mas Ron e Harry sempre souberam que eles poderiam se safar disso se fosse um termo carinhoso. Eles começaram isso no 5° ano, e nessa altura era uma brincadeira.

Naquele tempo, ela ainda estava saindo com Victor Krum, e ele não conseguia dizer o nome dela direito. Ela estava se enjoando de ser chamada de "Her-mo-ninny", então ela disse para ele apenas chamá-la de "Mione" (Ele também não conseguia dizer isso, ele chamava ela de "My-own-ee").

Então, quando Victor enviou a ela uma carta endereçada a "Mione" (ao menos ele conseguia escrever isso bem) os garotos nunca mais deixaram que ela esquecesse isso. Eles começaram a chamá-la de Mione como se fosse um insulto. Mas, de alguma maneira, Hermione não se importava, ela sabia que era apenas uma brincadeira.

Mas quando Hermione acabou com Victor, eles pararam de a chamar de Mione na brincadeira, e começaram a referir-se a ela com esse apelido a sério. Isso parecia muito mais íntimo para a amizade próxima que eles tinham, era bem mais fácil de se dizer do que Hermione. 

Mas depois da graduação deles, havia voltado a Hermione, e os garotos não a chamavam de mais nada além disso. Seu profissionalismo enquanto ela terminava o seu curso mais avançado, e quando recebeu seu trabalho, desanimou os garotos a continuarem a chamá-la de Mione.

- Mione, o que há? Eu perguntei-te uma coisa. Você está bem? – Ron perguntou, trazendo Hermione de volta ao presente. 

- Sim, eu estou bem, apenas, ninguém me chama de Mione há anos. – Hermione disse a ele

- Oh, você não quer que eu o faça? – Ele perguntou.

- Não, você pode me chamar de Mione se você quiser, eu realmente gosto disso. – Ela sorriu sincera.

- De qualquer jeito, eu disse, isso não é hipócrita para você, fazer erros básicos de educação? – Ele sorriu para ela, tirando os cabelos vermelhos dos olhos.

- Não há nada errado com a frase, Weasley, pára com isso. – Ela riu.

Ron tinha tido saudades disso, os bate bocas e as briguinhas tolas que ele costumava ter diariamente. Ele costumava amar brigar com Hermione desta maneira, ele costumava a sempre antecipar isso, começando pequenas discussões com ela.

Eles não tinham tido uma briga séria desde o terceiro ano, quando ele acusou Bichento de matar Perebas. (Não, em vários casos, ele teria amado que o gato bom e horrível tivesse matado o desprezível e lamentável Rabicho.)

Eles tinham suas costumeiras discussão durante o resto de seus dias em Hogwarts. Mas isso nunca foi mais sério do que alguma bobagem da escola.

- Hey, Terra chamando Ron, desça para ao chão – Hermione exclamou, balançando sua mãe em frente ao rosto dele.

- Desculpe, Mione, o que?

- Eu disse, e que tal ler, você considera ler trabalho? – Ela perguntou. Ron olhou para ela. Ele sabia pelo seu tom da voz que ela não queria que ele tirasse os seus privilégios de leitura.

- Não, suponho que ler pode ser bem relaxante – Ron sorriu. Ele ia ser duro com ela para o próximo mês, mas não existia nenhum jeito de tirar livros de Hermione, isso faria com que ele passasse de amigo solidário a idiota sem coração.

- Obrigada – Ela sorriu.

- Mas você tem que concordar que eu terei de aprovar os livros. Eu aceito você lendo, mas eu não quero você aprendendo – Ele disse a ela.

- Ok.

O relógio digital de Ron apitou, e ele gritou (de uma maneira bastante afeminada).

- Oh, Hermione, vamos lá, "Paixões" já começou! – Ele exclamou – Esse episódio é tão legal, há uma velha bruxa maluca...

Continua...

N/T: Certo, eu gostaria de me desculpar pela demora! É que ando meio ocupada, e acabei esquecendo-me de atualizar =/ No proximo cap eu coloco os agradecimentos, okay?


	4. Capitulo 4

Olá para todo mundo.

Esse é o capítulo seguinte, espero que gostem. 

Disclaimer: Tudo pertence a Rowling

* * *

Hermione pisou o chão de azulejos frios do banheiro de Ron e esfregou uma toalha fofa nos seus cabelos, depois ela a prendeu bem apertado em volta de seu corpo. Ela tremeu e enxugou uns pingos de água de seus ombros e levou suas mãos ao cabelo, o fazendo ficar de um jeito despenteado. Hermione conseguiu parar-se a si mesma de agarrar o seu pente, decidindo que gostava deste nove estilo. O telefone na sala de estar começou a tocar. - Ron, podes atender! - Ela berrou, mas o telefone continuou a tocar. - Ron, acabei de sair do banho, você poderia atender o telefone, por favor? - Hermione berrou, mas mais uma vez, o telefone continuou a tocar. 

- Oh, raios – ela suspirou, e então, arrastando os seus pés molhados no chão de azulejos, ela entrou na sala.

Hermione ficou paralisada na porta. Não só porque o telefone estava tocando, mas porque Ron estava relaxado no sofá, apenas alguns centímetros de distância. - Ron, és surdo? - Hermione gritou. Ron olhou para ela, e indicou que ele estava assistindo TV. Ela resmungou e pegou o telefone.  
  
- Olá, casa de Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger falando – Hermione respondeu, que fez Rony rebentar-se a rir. 

- É assim que você atende o telefone? – Ele perguntou.

- Oh, cale a boca! – Ela suspirou, e depois voltou ao telefone.  
  
- E porque você está respondendo o telefone de toalha? – Ele perguntou. Hermione suspirou, queria gritar com ele, porque ela tinha a certeza que ele sabia a resposta. Em vez disso, ela apenas fez a coisa mais fácil. Ela lhe mostrou o dedo.  
  
- Desculpe-me por isso, olá – Hermione disse, falando para o telefone de novo. - Hmm... olá Hermione – A voz familiar respondeu.  
  
- Harry! – Ela exclamou – Harry, é tão bom falar com você novamente.  
  
- Sim, também é bom falar contigo, mas, porque você está na casa de Ron? – Ele perguntou.  
  
- Ah, isso é uma longa história, mas eu estou vivendo aqui temporariamente por um mês – Ela respondeu. - Oh, estou a ver… – Harry sorriu. Havia uma suspeita em sua voz. - Não, Harry, não é nada disso. – Ela começou, mas parou quando começou a gritar. Havia algo atacando seu pescoço. Esse algo era Ron.  
  
Ron estava murmurando algo em seu pescoço, algo parecido com "Não se preocupe Hermione, é Harry, ele entenderá. – Aparentemente Harry podia ouvi-lo, pois ele estava rindo. - Não é nada parecido com isso – Hermione disse a Harry.  
  
- Não a ouça, Harry. – Ron disse, tirando o telefone das mãos de Hermione – Ela está aqui, em meu pequeno ninho amoroso, e nós sequer deixamos o quarto, se não queremos. - O que seja, só em seus sonhos, Weasley – Hermione disse a ele, apertando a toalha em volta ao seu corpo.  
  
- Ah, eu também te amo, baby Mione – Ron sorriu, e depois voltou a conversar com Harry. Hermione abanou a cabeça e foi para o a seu quarto para se poder vestir.  
  
Abrindo todas as gavetas, percebeu que estava em casa de Ron à dois dias, e ainda tinha de arrumar a confusão que ele tinha feito das suas roupas. Suas mãos coçavam para as arrumar decentemente. Mas parou. Um mês não era assim tão longo, ela poderia agüentar aquilo. Ela vestiu um jeans trouxa, e ia colocar uma camisa (em cima de seu sutiã, obviamente) quando a porta de seu quarto foi aberta. Ela pulou para trás e tentou colocar sua blusa depressa, mas ficou presa em seu pescoço. - Ron, você não sabe bater na porta? – Ela perguntou, ainda lutando com a camisa. - Porquê, eu já vi tudo isso antes – Ron disse a ela. - Não, em mim você nunca viu – Hermione o lembrou. Ela ainda estava tentando colocar sua camisa, mas a coisa ainda não estava a ceder. - Você tem exatamente as mesmas coisas que minhas namoradas têm, Hermione – Ele entrou para dentro do quarto, e a ajudou a colocar a camisa – Embora, eu tenha que admitir, que suas peças são melhores.  
  
- Bem, obrigada, eu acho. - Não, a sério, Hermione, você é uma mulher – Ron riu. Hermione bateu no seu braço. Ambos lembraram-se da vez no quarto ano em que ele havia dito algo parecido com aquilo, percebendo que ela era uma garota. - Obrigada – Ela não pode evitar corar um pouco. Ron riu e pulou para cima da cama dela. Hermione tremeu ao ouvir uma das tábuas de madeira da sua cama partir-se. - Harry está vindo jantar hoje. – Ron sorriu. Hermione não pode evitar o sorriso que se instalou em sua face. Fazia um ano que ela não via Harry. Ela sentia muita saudades dele.  
  
- Legal, então começarei a cozinhar daqui a pouco – Hermione disse. - Não, isso é trabalho! – Ron disse a ela. - Ah, pelo amor de tudo o que é sagrado e queijo – Hermione exclamou. - Eu deixarei que você conjure algo, mas não vais cozinhar – Ele disse a ela. Hermione sorriu, e atravessou a casa indo novamente para a cozinha. Ela apontou sua varinha para a sala de jantar e disse uma porção de palavras. Pratos de batatas amassadas e abóbora, feijão, cenoura e milho cobriram a mesa, tal como um grande peru assado. - Hermione, serão apenas três pessoas para o jantar, não toda a Grifinória – Ele disse a ela, e ela bateu-lhe.  
  
- Eu apenas quero que tudo seja especial; eu não vejo o Harry há imenso tempo – Hermione respondeu. - Então você não sabe que Harry já não come carne – Ron sorriu, inclinando-se contra a porta da sala de jantar. Hermione olhou para ele, e começou a ter um ataque de riso. - Harry? Um vegetariano, eu acreditarei nisso quando vir. –Hermione sorriu, mas depois suspirou. Era bem provável que Harry fosse agora vegetariano e ela não soubesse disso. Havia muitas coisas que ela não sabia sobre Harry. Ela tinha andando tão atarefada ultimamente, não tinha percebido de como ela realmente tinha saudades dele. Ron adivinhou o que ela estava pensando, e entrou para dentro da sala. Ele fez um rápido feitiço, mudando o peru por um prato de tofu – Eu sei que você está arrependida por não ter mantido contato com ele, Hermione. - Arrependida – Ela suspirou. Hermione nunca pensou que poderia se arrepender por alguma coisa, especialmente pela quantidade de trabalho que fazia e o quanto tinha alcançado. Ela nunca pensara que o seu estudo e dedicação a fariam se sentir mal consigo própria. Mas era o que estava a acontecer agora.  
  
Ela estava se arrependendo de não ter falado com Harry e Ron tão frequentemente como antes. Ela não entendeu como seu trabalho diminuíra a sua amizade. Se ela pudesse voltar atrás, ela teria arranjado mais tempo para passar com os garotos. Ela teria gastado mais tempo apenas conversando e rindo com eles. Talvez ela não se sentisse tão posta à parte. - Está tudo bem, Hermione; eu a ajudarei a se manter atualizada sobre as coisas que mudaram.  
  
**  
**Hermione e Harry partilharam o abraço mais apertado que puderam, quase sugando a vida um do outro. Eles estavam ambos relutantes a deixar o outro ir embora. Aquilo sabia tão bem, simplesmente envolver um grande e perdido amigo nos seus braços. - Está bem, está bem, acabem com isso, eu quero abraçar o herói – Ron sorriu e colocou-se dentro do abraço. Hermione sorriu.  
  
Eles tiveram um ótimo jantar, conversando sobre nada e qualquer coisa que viessem a mente. Depois do jantar eles foram para a sala de estar e abriram uma garrafa de vinho. 

**  
**- Então Hermione, você ainda não me contou sobre seu trabalho como ministra da educação. – Harry sorriu. Hermione ia começar a falar, mas Ron a cortou.

- Me desculpe Harry, mas Hermione não tem permissão de falar sobre seu trabalho. – Ron disse a ele, Harry olhou para os seus dois melhores amigos, confuso. - Uma explicação seria muito apreciada neste momento. - Ele me desafiou a não fazer nenhum trabalho ou falar sobre ele por um mês, e eu penso que eu estou indo muito bem. – Hermione sorriu.  
  
- Quanto tempo já passou? – Harry perguntou. - 2 dias. – Ron disse a ele, Harry riu. – A verdadeira tentação ainda não começou, e, breve ela estará a tremer e a implorar que a deixe simplesmente pegar numa pena. - E você não a irá deixar, huh? – Harry sorriu. - Tem de se ser cruel para ser amável. – Ron sorriu, bebendo um gole do seu vinho. Harry riu. Ela sentia saudades disto, ela havia sentido falta de estar sentada, conversando com Ron e Harry ao mesmo tempo. - Eu tenho um jogo no nosso estádio Sábado à tarde; eu iria realmente amar ver faces familiares na multidão. Vocês poderiam vir? – Harry perguntou.  
  
- Claro, nós amaríamos ir. – Hermione sorriu. Harry afirmou com a cabeça, feliz. - Eu realmente senti a tua falta, Hermione. – Harry disse a ela. Hermione assentiu. 

- Eu também senti a tua falta, Harry lamento imenso. A culpa é minha de não conversarmos há tanto tempo - Hermione disse a ele.  
  
- Sim, Mione, a culpa é toda sua de eu estar viajando por todo o mundo o tempo todo, a culpa é toda sua de eu sempre esquecer de te mandar uma coruja ou ir ao ministério vê-la, a culpa é toda sua de eu ter tantas coisas a fazer. – Harry disse a ela, sorrindo – Não se despreze, se a culpa é de alguém, é minha.

- Você está certo, talvez a culpa seja tua – Hermione sorriu. As horas passaram bastante rápido enquanto os três amigos estavam sentados e conversavam, recordando e fofocando sobre seus dias em Hogwarts. Eles explicaram o que eles haviam feito nesses últimos anos. O que eles fizeram e o que eles iriam fazer. Elas até combinaram tentarem juntar-se uma vez por semana para beber alguma coisa no Beco Diagonal. Hermione bocejou e espreguiçou-se. – Acho que vou pra a cama, está a ficar muitp tarde.  
  
- Ok, boa noite, Hermione. – Harry sorriu. Hermione beijou sua bochecha, e depois começou a sair do quarto.  
  
- Cadê meu beijo de boa noite? – Ron perguntou, Hermione sorriu e o beijou na bochecha. Depois de um último sorriso, ela saiu do quarto. Harry se virou para Ron, com uma expressão de suspeita na cara. - O quê? – Ron perguntou. Ok, eu já tenho o lado dela da história, agora o que está realmente acontecendo entre você e ela? – Harry perguntou. Ron sorriu e se levantou, colhendo os copos de vinho e andando para fora da cozinha, Harry seguindo-o de perto. - Eu e Hermione somo apenas amigos, não existe nada mais. – Ron disse a ele. Harry riu.  
  
- Está bem, Ron, eu sei que existe algo a mais. – Harry disse a ele - Harry, desiste, adivinhação nunca foi o teu ponto forte. – Ron respondeu, lavando os copos. - Isto não é um mapa de estrelas ou folhas de chá, Ron, isto é estupidamente óbvio. Ok, eu realmente não o vejo há meses, e eu não tenho visto Hemione há bem mais tempo, mas eu sei como vocês ficam antes de se apaixonarem por alguém. Você está a agir perante ela da mesma maneira como no sexto ano. – Harry acusou. - O quê? - Sexto ano, antes de você pensar que estava apaixonado por ela, você estava agindo assim perto dela – Harry respondeu. - Eu não estou apaixonado por Hermione. Eu amo Hermione, mas eu não estou APAIXONADO com ela – Ron disse.  
  
- Claro.  
  
- Não é nada "claro", Harry, eu não sinto isso por ela. – Ron disse a ele, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.  
  
- Então, porque ela está aqui? – Harry perguntou. 

- Ela está aqui para que eu a consiga fazê-la relaxar. – Ron explicou.

- Não, Ron. Porque é que ela REALMENTE está aqui? – E com isso, e um rápido – Até Sábado. – Harry foi embora.

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, então eu espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo, ele é um pouco mais longo do que o outro.

Hummm... Bem, eu espero que não tenha confundido muito vocês com aquela coisa do "Ron estava apaixonado por Hermione no sexto ano" , eu irei explicar isso melhor no próximo capitulo.

**N/T: **O capítulo 5 eu já traduzi e logo deve está publicado ;D Mas no capítulo 6 e em diante, os capítulos começam a ficar maiores, então irei demorar mais em publicar.

**Agradecimentos pelos comentários no Capítulo 2**: à Anaisa (temo que talvez não seja possível postá-la mais rápido XD), à Sf-chan, à mariadaroz (Eu lamento pela demora, espero que hoje seja um dia bom para você, para novamente vc ter um daí 100 bom, rs. Sweet realmente é ótima né? Mas espere chegar nas partes a seguir. Que bom que curte minhas fics D), à MilaBlack(Os caras já foram embora agora XD? Olhando pros lados Juro que vou tentar ser mais rápida, mas a coisa ta braba, a escola ta pegando no meu pé . ), à Anna Karolina(heheh, obrigado pela compreenção, eu ia até postar o 5 hoje, mas achei melhor não, porque ainda nem cheguei na metade do 6 . que é gigantesco!), à Lú, à Moon(a autora dessa fic faz umas piadas ótimas XD)

**Agradecimentos pelos comentários no Capítulo 3**: à Anita, à Nandinha( Miga o/ Acho melhor tu ler da original XD Porque já ta completa né? Não é como aqui que a mula não atualiza rápido . ), à Annia (Querida! Esse capitulo com a história da novela foi surpreendente XD), à Marry Potter(Bem, aqui está.. demorado mais está X), à Anna Karolina(Valeu novamente pelo comentário o/), à Ayame a Garota Lobo(A história não é minha não, Ayame / Eu apenas a traduzo, obrigado por mais um comentário o/ )


	5. Capitulo 5

N/A: Hey pessoal, desculpem-me dizer, mas esse é um capitulo realmente pequeno. (Tamanho de Hobbit)

Esse aqui tem apenas pensamentos. 

Eu espero que você goste dele, eu espero que você consiga achar no seu coração uma maneira de esquecer o quanto ele é pequeno e comente.

* * *

Maldito Harry Potter.

Raios, já que estou assim, maldito Ronald Weasley também.

Hermione estava deitada na cama, olhando fixamente para o teto do quarto horrivelmente decorado. Ela não conseguia dormir, haviam muitas coisas passando por sua cabeça.

Ela tinha ouvido tudo que eles disseram depois dela ir para a cama.

O que Harry quis dizer com que aquilo era tão óbvio? O que Harry quis dizer quando falou que Ron tinha agido como quando ele esteve apaixonado por ela no sexto ano? O que Harry quis dizer quando disse que Ron esteve apaixonado por ela no sexto ano?

Hermione nunca havia pensando que Ron ou Harry poderiam ter sentimentos por ela de uma outra maneira além da amizade. Verdade, todos eles admitiam que se como uma família; elas se admiravam, e talvez algumas vezes sentiam inveja deles. Mas amor?  
  
Tipo, um amor romântico?  
  
Rosas? Chocolates? Jantares à luz da vela? Grandes caminhadas a noite na praia? Não, Hermione não podia sentir que isso poderia vir dos garotos. Nenhum dos dois.

Verdade, que eles eram homens maravilhosos, e poderiam fazer qualquer garota feliz. Mas Hermione e Harry e Ron haviam passado por muitas coisas juntos para terem algo mais que isso entre eles. Eles haviam derrotado o lorde das trevas juntos, pelo amor de Deus.

Ela suspirou. Do jeito que Harry e Ron estavam discutindo o assunto, ficou óbvio que estava tudo no pretérito perfeito. Ron GOSTOU dela; ele não gostava dela necessariamente daquela maneira agora. Gostava?

Não, claro que não gostava, ele era Ronald Weasley, o garoto brinquedo do ministério da magia, ele podia ter qualquer mulher que ele quisesse, então porque diabos ele quereria a chata e velha Hermione Granger?

****

Isso não significava nada, se ele flertara, fora tudo uma brincadeira. Ela sabia disso, e ele sabia disso, então realmente não era um grande problema que Ron tivesse tido uma paixonite por ela quando tinham 16 anos. Isso não importava agora, porque agora eles eram amigos, e nada poderia acontecer entre eles.

* * *

Maldito Harry Potter.

Maldito Harry Potter para o inferno com a sua Nimbus 2000. Como é que ele se atreveu a entrar e começar a disparar alegações como aquela, como é que ele se atreveu a fazer aquilo com o seu melhor amigo Ron Weasley? 

Porque agora, o acima mencionado Ron Weasley não conseguia dormir.

Ele estava muito ocupado a pensar em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, um ano que ainda tinha um lugar especial em seu coração. O ano que ele não queria mais nada, a não ser ficar para sempre apaixonado por Hermione Granger.

Agora parecia estar tão distante, e era isso mesmo, há muitos anos atrás, até. Tantas horas haviam passado, tantos dias, tantos minutos, segundos. Tantas emoções haviam passado por ele desde então. As coisas haviam mudado. Os sentimentos quentes e formigantes por Hermione haviam sido mais uma vez enterrados, e era assim que ele queria que eles ficassem.

Agora que Ron olhava de volta pra isso, ele nunca havia realmente amado Hermione do jeito que ele pensara que amava no sexto ano. Ele estava tão vidrado com ela, com tudo a ver com ela. Mas agora que ele pensava nisso, aquilo não era amor.

Ron lembrava que ele acordara em uma manhã ciumento, completa e absolutamente ciumento de Viktor Krum, namorado de Hermione de quase dois anos. Ele se lembrava do quanto sua vida tinha mudado nesse pequeno espaço de tempo. Ele havia perdido o desejo de ser o seu melhor amigo, para querer algo muito além disso.

É impressionante como pensamentos e sentimentos tem a habilidade de baterem em sua face, e foi exatamente o que aconteceu com Ron naquela manhã. Ele acordou, escovou os dentes, e começou a se barbear. (Ele começara a se barbear em seu quinto ano; isso havia se tornado um problema porque se ela não o fizesse, depois de alguns dias ele poderia se tornar um rival páreo duro para Hagrid.)

Ele quase havia aberto a cara quando o pensamento simplesmente apareceu em sua cabeça. O sistema de seu mundo inteiro tinha sido deitado fora quando percebeu (e começou a acreditar) uma simples frase.

Era impossível não estar completamente e cem por cento apaixonado por Hermione.  
  
Harry e alguns membros da família de Ron (usualmente Ginny) haviam lhe dito durante anos que ele estava apaixonado por Hermione, que não importasse o que acontecesse, ele iria terminar com Hermione. Ron usualmente ria deles, fazendo algum comentário sobre isso ser a coisa mais boba que ele alguma vez havia ouvido.

Mas naquela manhã, enquanto ele olhava ele mesmo no espelho, metade de sua face coberta com creme de barbear, a outra fresca e lisa (com alguns pequenos pêlos deixados pela lâmina) que ele pensou que todos eles tinham estado certos.

Ron estivera apaixonado por Hermione durante um mês antes de perceber que ele tinha sobre-estimado os seus sentimentos por ela.

Tão rapidamente quanto a idéia de estar apaixonado por Hermione brotou em sua cabeça, a idéia de que ele não estava apaixonado por ela havia também brotado. Ele percebeu, enquanto escovava os dentes, preparando-se para ir para a cama, que aquilo não era realmente o que ele sentia por ela.

Ele realmente a amava ela, mas apenas como uma melhor amiga. Ele sabia que era isso que ele devia ter percebido durante o mês que ele havia passado sonhando sobre Hermione. Que eles eram melhores como amigos.

O tempo que ele passara amando-a havia trazido uma nova clareza para a amizade deles, fazendo-a forte, fazendo eles perceberem que amantes vão e voltam, mas amigos como eles eram para um o outro não valiam a pena desperdiçar.

Eles haviam se tornado numa das amizades mais fortes na história de Hogwarts. Ron, Harry e Hermione não haviam deixado o lado um do outro, depois disso. E foi assim que as coisas ficaram.

Eles levavam cada dia como ele viesse, e derrotaram o maior mal do mundo juntos. Então, infelizmente, eles começaram a perder contato.

Mas agora isso tinha terminado; Hermione Granger, Harry Potter e Ron Weasley estavam a começar a voltar a serem melhores amigos outra vez. E nada mudaria isso.

Ele não iria se apaixonar.

Nunca, não importasse o quão tentadora Hermione fosse.

* * *

Desculpe-me mais uma vez, isso é realmente pequeno, mas eu não tinha idéia do que escrever, o próximo capítulo será longo, eu prometo! Comentem! N/T: Desculpem a demora . ' Realmente me desculpem! Sabem como é? Eu meio que perco o pique, eu tenho que está muito empolgada como fiz com esse cap de traduzi-lo em algumas poucas horas. Isso nem sempre vem, e não tem coisa pior do que traduzir sem empolgação. Agradeçam a Ayame a garota lobo, que com seus comentários sobre minhas fics me animaram a voltar a traduzir rapidamente essa fic D 

Sobre o próximo cap, como ela prometeu o capitulo 6 é longo e o 7 também, por tanto é capaz de eu demorar a traduzir, sim? Porque eu só publico um cap, quando tenho outro já traduzido. Tenham paciência!

**Ronnie Granger Weezhy** : Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! Fiquei preocupada sabe Xd Vai se suicidar? Não diga isso, nem de brincadeira! olha quem fala u.u' Mas enfim, realmente há mais mulheres escrevendo fics do que homens, mas há homens que escrevem sim, e muito bem!

**Anita McGonagall : **A Tara faz o Ron ficar estupido e hilario com essas ideias de que gosta da Mione mas não a ama XD Mas espere, surpresa estão por vir! Ai está o cap, até que atualizei rápido não é? P

**Nandinha** : Como te disse no e-mail ando enrolada um pouco ainda ' Hhehehe, eu tô começando o 8 cap agora.. se tudo der certo, rapido a gente chega aonde você parou!

**Ayame a garota lobo** : Obrigado sobre o elogio do gosto P Mas essa fic realmente é tudo e um pouco mais, adoro ela D De paixão! Eu estou com outras fics R/Hr pra traduzir já com a permissão da autora, o problema é tempo, creio que quando terminar aqui Sweet, começo a traduzir as shorts!


	6. Capitulo 6

Esse capitulo é bem mais longo.

Oh meu deus, eu acabei de ver Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta!  
Esse filme é demais Tão legal, eu amei ele. Tãooooo legal.

De qualquer jeito, curtam esse capitulo.

(Para quem assistiu CS, como está fofo Percy com seu cabelo bagunçado pela cama.)

Esse capitulo mostra minha paixão pelos personagens Percy e George!

* * *

"BOMMM DIA!!" Ron exclamou, pulando pra cima e pra baixo na cama de Hermione.

"Quê? Vá embora!" Hermione suspirou, rolando na cama e afundando sua cabeça nas almofadas. Depois ela se levantou e olhou para o relógio digital em cima de sua cabeceira. Era cedo. Tão cedo que de fato Hermione estava certa que se ela abrisse as cortinas, veria que o sol não havia nem nascido ainda.

"Não, Hermione, é um dia lindo." Ele começou.

"Como pode ser um dia lindo, se o dia oficialmente nem nasceu ainda" Hermione repondeu, puxando o cobertor para cima de sua cabeça.

Ela suspirou. Depois parou, sentou-se e colocou seu cobertor para baixo.

"Terceiro dia, e você já conseguiu me tornar numa vagabunda" Hermione o acusou. Ron sorriu para ela.

"Missão quase cumprida, então. Essa é parte do grande plano principal." Ron disse a ela. Hermione sorriu, deitando-se novamente na cama. Ela precisava dormir; ela apenas havia adormecido, ugh, há duas horas atrás.

"Bem, parabéns Ronald, você me fez querer ficar na cama" Hermione bocejou.

"Você não tem idéia de quantas garotas disseram isso para mim" Ele respondeu, Hermione bateu no pescoço dele. Ele riu.

"Existe alguma razão para isto, posso voltar a dormir agora?" Hermione perguntou. Ron sorriu.

"Sim, mas eu acordei você por uma razão" Ron disse a ela.

"Bom saber que eu não fui privada do meu sono em vão" Hermione sorriu e bocejou. Ron não pode evitar rir.

"De qualquer jeito, eu estou saindo para correr" Ele começou.

"Você corre?" Hermione sorriu falsamente.

"Claro que eu corro, você acha que eu consigo manter esse corpo diabolicamente sexy sem colocar um de tempo e esforço nele?" Ele perguntou, levantando sua camisa e mostrando os músculos abdominais bem definidos. Hermione não pode evitar lamber os lábios. Isso foi um reflexo.

"Eu vi isso" Ron sorriu. Ela corou.

"Você tinha um objetivo?" Hermione perguntou, querendo desesperadamente mudar o assunto. Ele sorriu do seu desconforto.

"Certo, o objetivo é, nós passaremos algum tempo n'A Toca hoje" Ron sorriu, levantando-se e andando rapidamente para fora do quarto.

"Espere meio minuto! Nós vamos à Toca?" Ela perguntou. Ron virou-se.

"Sim, você sabe, meu antigo lar, o lugar aonde meus amados pais ainda moram. Você é bastante sortuda por ter sido convidada a um encontro da família Weasley." Ron disse a ela.

"Encontro, quantas pessoas irão estar nesse encontro?" Hermione perguntou.

"Pelo menos trintas" Ron disse a ela. Hermione quase caiu da cama.

"Aproximadamente trinta?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, não é assim tão difícil quando a familia inteira se reune." Ron a disse.

"E porque tenho eu a honra de passar o meu dia com trinta de seus parentes?" Hermione perguntou.

"Porque eu não quero ir sozinho" Ele respondeu honestamente "Meus irmãos continuam a implicar comigo."

"Tudo bem, eu irei" Ela rendeu-se.

"Hermione, querida, você não tem hipótese. Durma mais um pouco, você vai precisar."

* * *

Hermione respirou profundamente quando se viu em frente à Toca. Fazia anos desde que ela tinha estado com a sua família extendida. E agora ela estava nervosa. Ela não conseguia entender o por quê do nervoso, ela nunca tinha ficado nervosa com os Weasleys antes.

Ela queria os ver novamente. Tinha sido há tanto tempo. Ela queria passar o dia, ouvindo as histórias novas dos Weasleys e como a vida deles ia indo. Ela se lembrava das longas férias de verão que ela passava ali com Ginny, Harry e os garotos Weasley. Ela se lembrava do sentimento de segurança que os três adolescentes não podiam sentir noutro sítio. Não importava que tipo de ameaça estivesse pairando sobre eles, não importava o que Voldemort ia fazer, eles sabiam que ninguém podia magoá-los no pequeno mundinho deles n'À toca. Eles se sentiam invencíveis.

Era impressionante o quanto Hermione não havia pensando sobre sua própria vida durante os últimos dias. Enquanto ela passava tempo a conhecer de novo as pessoas ao seu redor, ela percebeu que sua vida não precisava da atenção que ela lhe dava.

"Hermione" A chamada veio da porta da frente d'A Toca. Hermione olhou dentro dos olhos de Ginny enquanto ela praticamente voava pelo hall em direção aos braços dela. Hermione pegou a garota que dava risadinhas em seus braços e a puxou para um abraço bem forte.

"Oh, Ginny, eu senti saudades" Hermione murmurou dentro dos cabelos vermelhos. Hermione tinha que admitir que estando ali, apertando a sua amiga de infância em seus braços, ela começou a se sentir ainda mais culpada por não ter mantido contato.

"Eu também senti sua falta Hermione, nós deveríamos ter tirado um tempo para falarmos uma com a outra muito mais do que fazemos." Ginny disse a ela. Hermione concordou." Venha para dentro da casa, mamãe ficará tão feliz em vê-la de novo."

Hermione permitiu ser arrastada para dentro da casa atrás da animada Ginny. Elas pararam na porta da cozinha, e Hermione viu Molly andando rapidamente dentro da cozinha, pegando coisas que ela precisava. Molly se virou, e seus olhos se encontraram com os de Hermione.

"Hermione, querida". Ela sorriu. Hermione não pode evitar mas sorriu marotamente, caindo nos braços da mulher que por tantos anos tinha sido como uma segunda mãe para ela. O conforto que ela sempre sentiu nos braços de Molly Weasley era inexplicável.

"Olá, Molly" Ela sorriu, beijando a bochecha de Molly. Ela ficou chocada ao ver lágrimas nos olhos de Molly Weasley quando ela se separou.

"É tão bom tê-la novamente em nossa casa Hermione, faz demasiado tempo" Ela disse a ela. Hermione sorriu.

"Eu sei, passou demasiado tempo, eu sinto muito." Hermione respondeu. Molly discordou.

"Não se desculpe, criança, não foi sua culpa que você esteja atarefada até para comer, claro" Molly começou.

"E quem te disse isso, Molly?" Hermione perguntou.

"Oh, não se preocupe Hermione, Ron nos contou que você estava ficando doente de tanto trabalho que você tem estado fazendo, não é bom pular refeições e perder sono assim, querida." – Molly disse a ela. Hermione se virou para Ron, quem estava saindo silenciosamente da cozinha.

"Você contou a sua mãe que eu não consigo tomar conta de mim mesma?" Ela perguntou, Ron riu nervosamente.

"Oh espere, isso foi papai me chamando no jardim?" Ron perguntou quando ele se virou e saiu correndo da cozinha. Hermione sorriu para Molly.

"Me dê licença por um momento enquanto eu corro para o apanhar Hermione replicou, se virando e correndo para a saída da cozinha em direção ao jardim. Enquanto ela corria, ela pode ouvir Molly rir.

Ela correu para o jardim das traseiras atrás de Ron, e ela não podia evitar lembrar-se de quantas vezes ela havia corrido atrás dele naquele jardim. Enquanto ela corria, a sua memória mostrava-lhe imagens que de uma época bem melhor da sua vida. Correr atrás dos garotos e sentar no jardim, a conversar.

"Hermione!!!" Desta vez, seu nome foi gritado por várias pessoas. Ela parou e só teve tempo de se proteger antes de ser empurrada ao chão por Fred, George, Bill e Charlie.

"É bom ver vocês, meninos" Ela riu enquanto todos estavam deitados na cama. Ron foi até eles rindo.

"Você deveria saber que não se mexe com um Weasley em cima do gramado Weasley." Ron disse a ela, ela sorriu e agarrou o seu pé, o jogando no chão junto de seus irmãos. Eles se sentaram, rindo.

"Então, como vão todos vocês?" Ela perguntou quando ela moveu o pé de Fred que a estava empurrando para o chão.

"Decentes" Fred respondeu. Hermione sorriu e abraçou os gêmeos.

Agora mais velhos, Fred e George Weasley haviam mutuamente decidido em mudar o visual para as pessoas os poderem distinguir. Fred deixou seus cabelo do jeito que sempre fora, liso e meio que da altura dos seus olhos, enquanto George havia repicado seu cabelo, o que o fazia parecer muito mais novo do que era.

Os garotos seguiram com a idéia de terem uma loja de logros. E agora, a "Gemiailidades Weasleys" tinha sete lojas, fazendo dela a melhor loja de logros do mundo mágico.

Dois anos depois de Hogwarts, Fred tinha se casado, e agora, pelo que Hermione sabia, ele e sua mulher, Angelina, tinham duas crianças. George, no entanto, ainda estava vivendo uma vida de solteirão.

"Sim, você sabe, não vale a pena queixar-me da minha vida, mamãe é a única que me ouve" George disse a ela.

"Isso não é verdade, eu ouço, mas eu apenas não me importo" Bill disse ao irmão, Hermione riu disfarçadamente.

"Bill, Charlie, como vão vocês também, eu não os vejo há anos" Ela sorriu. Os outros dois garotos sorriram para ela e começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

Da ultima vez que Hermione soubera, os dois estavam casados. Charlie era um agente de ligação para o departamento de tratamento de criaturas mágicas do Ministério, obviamente especializado em dragões. Ele tinha-se casado alguns anos depois e tinha dois lindos gêmeos idênticos (cabelos vermelhos e causadores de problemas, herdando a fama dos tios Fred e George). Bill também havia casado, e tinha agora três crianças. Ele era agora o presidente do quadro de diretores do banco de Gringotes no Beco Diagonal.

"Então, então, então, garotos, eu irei conversar com cada um depois, eu não acho que tenho tempo de ouvir a história de suas vidas agora." Hermione sorriu. Finalmente ela tinha conseguido tirar todos os garotos de cima dela, e depois se levantou do chão. George a ajudou, e depois a deu um grande abraço.

"Hermione, sentimos sua falta, você não escreveu, não nos ligou" Ele começou a soluçar falsamente em seu ombro. Hermione riu e deu tapas em seu braço antes de se afastar dos garotos e se movendo para as mesas colocadas pelo jardim.

"Eles nem conseguiriam esperar que você fechasse a porta para pular em você" Percy sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça. Hermione sorriu e o abraçou.

Percy era professor em Hogwarts agora. Ele estava lecionando Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e tinha sido o único professor desde há muito tempo que tinha que tinha ficado mais de um ano. Ele havia ensinado Hermione, Harry e Ron em seu sétimo ano. Ron odiou isso, tendo de chamar seu irmão mais velho de Professor Weasley (Malfoy divertiu-se muito rindo disso.). Hermione tinha tido a honra de lecionar ao lado de Percy antes de ser convidada para ser ministra da educação.

Percy havia desistido de sua obsessão em ser promovido no ministério, percebendo que gastar demasiado tempo em frente a uma mesa não iria realmente ajudar alguém, especialmente ele mesmo. Ele apenas desejava que Hermione percebesse isso logo.

"Como você tem estado Percy?" Ela perguntou, pegando um lugar ao seu lado. Percy sorriu.

"Cansado. Eu não fazia idéia que ter crianças era uma coisa tão difícil" Ele respondeu. Hermione sorriu, ela havia ouvido boatos no trabalho que a esposa de Percy, Penélope, havia dado luz a trigêmeos, então ela podia compadecer-se com suas noites mal dormidas.

"Do que você está reclamando, Percival Weasley? Você não é único que os teve, e sou eu quem se levanta às duas da manhã para os alimentar." Penélope riu, saindo da casa, carregando dois lindos bebês em seus braços, seguida por Ginny, que estava carregando o terceiro.

Hermione sorriu para a nova geração de Weasley que estava espalhada pelo jardim. Percy tinha três (Jay, Aaron e Christopher), Fred tinha duas crianças (Danielle e Jessica), Charlie tinha gêmeos (Sean e David) e Bill tinha três (Dominic, Andrea e Harvey). Todos eles tinham cabelos vermelhos. Hermione não podia evitar imaginar quantos deles estariam em Hogwarts ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione amava crianças pequenas, e foi apenas quando ela carregou o filho de Percy em seus braços que ela percebeu que queria ser mãe um dia. Ela queria ser a pessoa carregando uma linda e pequena criança, reclamando em uma voz brincalhona as horas perdidas do sono para quem a quisesse ouvir. Ela gostaria de uma pequena garota que ele poderia mimar como uma princesinha. Ela queria um pequeno garoto que ela poderia transformar num perfeito cavalheiro.

Hermione suspirou. Isso não aconteceria com ela tão cedo. Sua vida era demasiado frenética para ela pensar em bebês no momento.

Hermione havia ficado pensando tanto tempo em crianças, que ela não ouviu Ginny a chamar.

"O quê, desculpe Gin" Ela perguntou. Ginny riu.

"Eu disse apenas que você parece muito natural com uma criança em seus braços, você deveria ter filhos" Ginny disse a ela. Hermione sorriu para sua melhor amiga.

"Não por enquanto, Gin."

* * *

Ele estava observando-a do outro lado do jardim enquanto ela tinha seu sobrinho em seus braços. Hermione estava segurando Christopher, Ginny estava segurando Aaron, e Penélope estava segurando Jay. Mas Ron só tinha olhos para um deles.

Ele nunca havia percebido o quão genuína Hermione parecia quando ela estava relaxada. Não que ela não fosse verdadeira quando ela estava ocupada e trabalhando. Mas agora ela tinha um tipo diferente de genuinidade.

Ela estava na varanda d'A Toca, cuidando do pequeno bebê delicadamente em seus braços. Ela parecia tão real, tão confortável, tão, atraente.

Mas que diabos?

Ron voltou a gastar tempo a amaldiçoar Harry Potter. Agora ele estava tendo pensamentos loucos sobre Hermione. Em qualquer outro dia ele olharia para Hermione e pensaria 'Bem, Hermione parece tão natural com um bebê' em vez de olhar para ela e pensar 'Seria tão bom se fosse o nosso bebê'

Mas ele nunca gostou dela. Não daquele jeito. Aquilo era culpa de Harry.

Ele havia colocado aquela pequena idéia idiota em sua cabeça e agora ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada. A idéia estava se enterrando em seu cérebro, fazendo ele pensar em algumas das coisas mais loucas do mundo.

Ron era um sonhador. Poucas pessoas sabiam disso, mas ele era um romântico incontrolável, um sonhador otimista, o copo sempre está metade cheio, em vez de meio vazio. Desde seus dias em Hogwarts, ele havia sonhado em um dia assentar e ter uma família. Não dentro de pouco tempo, mas ele queria uma vida perfeita que ele pensava que seus irmãos tinham.

Ele tinha feito um plano, sempre trabalhando em volta do assunto "com que garota ele ficaria no fim". Mas agora, nos olhos de sua mente, sua vida inteira redesenhava-se.

De repente ele se viu com Hermione, e ela era a mãe de seus filhos. Ele acordando ao lado de Hermione no futuro. Hermione dizendo a ele que sempre o amaria. Hermione fazendo seus juramentos para ele no casamento.

Mas ele não a amava daquele jeito, que droga isso!

"Então, Ron, qual é a "parada" entre você e Hermione? Vocês estão saindo ou quê?" Fred perguntou ao seu lado. Ron apenas suspirou.

"Não, eu apenas estou a ajudando a relaxar" Ron respondeu, sua atenção continuava em Hermione, que agora estava beijando a bochecha do bebê que carregava em seus braços. Ron teve um grande e intenso sentimento de inveja.

"Isso parece um tipo de brincadeira, como exatamente você a está ajudando a _relaxar_?" Charlie perguntou. Ron deu ao irmão o olhar assassino.

"Não faça isso parecer desse jeito, faz isso parecer doente" Ron disse a ele " Ela está apenas comigo por um mês, dando um tempo no trabalho."

"Ok Ron, nós vamos esquecer o assunto" Bill sorriu, batendo no ombro de seus irmãos, puxando-os para longe de Ron. Ron deu um longo suspiro.

"Então você e Hermione não estão saindo?" Arthur Weasley perguntou. Ron sorriu.

"Não pai, nós não estamos" Ron respondeu. Arthur confirmou com a cabeça.

"Quando você vai assentar, Ron?" Arthur perguntou. Ron olhou para ele, confuso.

"Do que você está falando?" Ele perguntou. Arthur sentou do lado dele no tronco de uma árvore.

"Quando você vai achar uma garota, uma garota estável, alguém que tome conta de você?" Arthur perguntou. Ron não podia acreditar no que o pai estava dizendo. Ele tinha 22 anos de idade, ele era muito jovem para assentar.

"Por quê pai?"

"Eu sei que você se "diverte" muito, Ron, uma garota diferente cada noite e assim vai. Mas eu penso que já é tempo de você parar um pouco. Encontra uma garota respeitável que te ature e faça-a ficar em seus braços por mais de uma noite" Arthur disse a ele.

"O que você quer dizer com isso, pai? Você está dizendo que eu sou um vagabundo?" Ele perguntou. Arthur suspirou.

"Não, Ron, não é isso, é que, você tem uma reputação com de mulherengos. Sua mãe e eu gostaríamos de vê-lo a assentar." Arthur respondeu.

"Eu estou assentado, eu sou estou tão assentado quanto posso estar com a minha idade, eu ainda sou jovem. Porque estás a chatear-me com isso, pai? Eu tenho 22 anos" Ron respondeu, levantando.

"Me desculpe, Ron, me desculpe, você está certo" Arthur disse tentando acalmar seu filho, que estava obviamente zangado ou machucado.

"Apenas porque todos os outros já estavam casados com minha idade você acha que eu vou seguir o padrão que eles estabeleceram?" Ron perguntou, Arthur concordou. Era verdade. Todos os outros haviam se casado antes de seu vigésimo primeiro aniversario. George era o único que não sequer no caminho para se casar. Ginny estava saindo seriamente com alguém, mas ainda ninguém havia conhecido o cara.

"Ron, me desculpe" Arthur respondeu. Ron acenou com a cabeça, se virando e saindo. Ele tinha atravessado metade do jardim quando foi parado novamente.

"Ron!"

"Sim?" Ele respondeu, virando-se para George, que estava correndo para o alcançar.

"Desculpa, cara, eu apenas quero te perguntar uma coisa sobre Hermione" Ele disse a ele. Ron rolou os olhos.

"Não, ela não é minha namorada, nós também não estamos dormindo juntos, eu não tenho intenção de ficar com ela, de começar uma relação com ela, ou ser qualquer coisa além de amigo dela. Não, Hermione eu não ficar juntos e ter filhos em breve, e não, eu não irei ficar com alguém em breve. Era isso que você queria saber?" Ron perguntou.

"Bem, não, mas essa informação é útil. Nenhum sentimento por Hermione, então?" Ele perguntou.

"Nada desse tipo" Ron respondeu.

"Bom, então você não vai se importar se eu a convidar pra sair" George sorriu, dando um tapinha nos braços do irmão, e correndo para a outra ponta do jardim, onde Hermione estava sentada cuidando das crianças.

Ron ficou parado, com sua boca aberta.

* * *

Comente agora, obrigado.

N/T: Hahahha, tão querendo o cap 7 desesperadamente agora, não é? XD Assentar, quem não entendeu, é algo como ter um emprego firme e uma família, mulher, filhos e etc.. Sobre a fic, eu estou quase terminando de traduzir, só flata um tanto do cap 9 e o cap 10.

**Hermione Kinomoto** – Muito obrigado :) Espero que continue gostando. E obrigado pela força!

**Ayame Yukane** – Mudou de nick? :) Thanks mais uma vez, seus comentários são muito fofos, são poucas pessoas que comentam as fics que lêem. Bem, aqui está o cap, o próximo vem assim que a beta conseguir betar.

**Milgas** – Sinto que demorei a atualizar, certo? Sorry, eu sou terrível em atualização mesmo. Sim, lerei a fic de vocês D Agora que estou de férias, estou com mais tempo D

**Anita McGonagall** – Esse cap recompensa o tamanho do outro ;) não acha? Ah, sim, eu creio que já esteja apaixonado, mas você sabe, R/Hr cabeça-dura que só. Depois ele vão agradecer ao Harry, espere só. Aposto que continua louca para ver o que vem agora.

**Ronnie** – Bem, a autora escolheu juntá-los pro fim, então esperaremos D E sim, claro, eles se amam ;)


	7. Capitulo 7

_**Sweet November**_

_Capítulo 7_

"Raios, eu realmente gostava dessa blusa!" Hermione resmungou para si mesma enquanto ela molhava a toalha e esfregava contra o vomito de bebê que agora manchava a sua camisa. A blusa estava verdadeiramente estragada, e era uma pena, porque era realmente uma ótima blusa.

"Essa cor fica bem em você" a voz assustou Hermione. Ela se virou para ver George apoiado contra a porta da cozinha. Hermione riu.

"O que, a cor da blusa ou a cor do vômito?" Ela brincou, George sorriu.

"As duas, elas realçam a cor de seus olhos" Ele sorriu.

"Obrigado, eu acho" Hermione respondeu, ainda tentando remover a mancha.

"Ei, deixe-me ajudá-la com isso" Ele disse a ela, andando para dentro da cozinha e pegando a toalha da mão dela, colocando-a dentro da água com sabão e esfregando a mancha com cuidado.

"Talvez eu devesse pedir a Ginny uma blusa pra vestir" Hermione suspirou. George sorriu para ela.

"Mas essa é uma blusa realmente legal, fica bem em você" George elogiou. Hermione não pode impedir o vermelho que nasceu em suas bochechas.

"Obrigada, George."

"Mas eu acho que você fica bem em qualquer coisa, Hermione, eu estou surpreso em como você cresceu" George disse a ela.

"Bem, as pessoas tendem a crescer" Hermione disse a ele.

"Não nós, Weasleys" Ele sorriu. Hermione teve de silenciosamente concordar. Todos os homens Weasleys estavam presos em um tempo de juventude. Uma síndrome de Peter Pan que os fazia nunca quererem crescer.

"Verdade" Ela concordou. George afundou a toalha na água novamente.

"Eu penso que é uma ótima idéia de você estar fazendo esta coisa de relaxar. Do que eu lembro de você na escola, você exigia demasiado de si mesma." George disse a ela.

"Eu nunca pensei que o fazia" Ela respondeu.

"Alguma vez te disse o quanto eu te admirava na escola?" George perguntou. Hermione olhou para ele, confusa.

"Não?"

"Bem, eu admirava, na verdade, admirava muito. Eu admirava a maneira como você conseguia trabalhar por horas seguidas, não fazendo nada exceto trabalhar, mesmo se fosse o melhor dia do ano lá fora. Eu admirava como você conseguia dar uma resposta que mais ninguém poderia possivelmente saber, eu admirava como você conseguia colocar os outros na linha e motivados, e eu admirava completamente a maneira como você sempre parece saber o a coisa certa a dizer na altura certa. Mais, conseguindo deixar Ron completamente e absolutamente atônito. Isso é um dom" George respondeu sinceramente. Hermione consegui sentir suas bochechas aquecendo-se.

"Eu também admirava você. Você sempre parecia tão relaxado e tão feliz. Quer dizer, eu estava feliz do jeito que vivia, mais eu teria amado ter a liberdade que você e Fred pareciam ter. Você sempre parecia saber exatamente o que queria, e você tem isso. Eu admito que tinha inveja." Hermione disse-lhe.

"Você tinha inveja de mim? Wow, eu não esperava ouvi-la dizer isso" Ele sorriu.

"Bem, eu acabei de o dizer, não foi?" Hermione respondeu. George riu.

"Você, minha querida, é uma em um milhão. Não, você é uma em dez milhões" George disse a ela. Hermione riu.

"Bem, isso foi realmente doce de sua parte."

"Hermione você gostaria de sair comigo para jantar amanhã a noite?" George perguntou. Hermione pulou longe dele ligeiramente.

George havia a convidado para um encontro. Já tinha um bom tempo desde que algum homem a havia convidado para sair. Ela não sabia o que dizer. Poderia ela realmente sair com o irmão de Ron? O que Ron faria? O que Ron diria?

Espere, porque Ron iria se importar? Porque Hermione se importava se Ron iria se importar? Ron não era seu namorado, não era seu pai, ele não era mesmo seu guardião, ele era apenas um amigo. Apenas um amigo. Nada mais, nada menos. O que Ron iria fazer? Proibí-la de ir a um encontro com George?

Além disso, Ron queria que ela relaxasse, e isto a ajudaria a relaxar. Sair para jantar com um amigo. Não tinha de haver nada sexual em sair com George se ela não quisesse (ela não tinha certeza se ela queria alguma coisa desse tipo com George ou não)

"Sim, ok, claro, eu iria adorar."

* * *

"Eu não consigo acreditar que você aceitou sair com meu irmão" Ron suspirou, pela centésima vez enquanto estava na porta de Hermione assistindo-a correr de lá pra cá no quarto, se preparando para seu encontro.

"Você está com ciúmes?" Hermione perguntou enquanto ela colocava outra sandália.

"Não, eu não estou com ciúmes" Ele disse, não muito convincentemente. Hermione percebeu seu tom de voz, mas achou melhor não comentá-lo.

"Ron, é apenas um jantar com George" Ela respondeu

"Eu sei, eu sei" Ele suspirou.

Ele estava tendo sentimentos estranhos sobre toda aquela situação. Ele não queria que Hermione fosse, porque ele não queria que ela namorasse com George. Ron não queria Hermione para ele. Ele apenas não queria que mais ninguém a tivesse, especialmente um membro de sua própria família.

Ele não a amava desse jeito. Isso começara a ser seu novo mantra. Não importa o que acontecesse, ele repetiria isso a si mesmo. E agora, que ele a assistia se preparar para o jantar com o seu irmão mais velho, ele estava repetindo isso a si próprio.

Há muito tempo que Ron não via Hermione arrumada. Não que ela não estivesse extremamente arrumada. Mas ela estava elegantemente casual. Ron não consegui conter-se em pensar no quão bonita ela estava.

De repente, alguém bateu à porta.

"Deve ser George; você poderia ir atender para mim, por favor? Hermione perguntou. Ele suspirou, e desceu as escadas indo em direção da porta da frente, que ele abriu e deixou seu irmão entrar.

"Minha acompanhante já está pronta?" George sorriu. Ron nunca havia seriamente desejado socar um de seus irmãos, mas nesse momento, ele queria tirar o sorriso do rosto de George. O sorriso parecia tão insincero, tão perturbador, tão enervante.

Ron queria mesmo pular para o discurso "Se você a machucar eu já não terei um irmão chamado George", mas se interrompeu quando percebeu que George não levava a sério uma palavra sequer que ele falasse.

Hermione descia lentamente as escadas. Sua entrada foi estranha, quase como uma cena de uma entrada triunfal em câmara lenta de um filme trouxa. Os dois homens Weasley estavam parados na porta, esperando por ela, os seus queixos quase a tocar o chão.

Ela estava absolutamente maravilhosa. Seu cabelo castanho claro estava liso, emoldurando sua face. Seu suéter colado a seu corpo, mostrando suas curvas, e sua saia parava exatamente em cima dos seus joelhos, mostrando boa parte de sua perna.

"Wow" Ron sussurrou. Claro que ele a vira no andar de cima, quando ela ainda estava se aprontando, mas agora era tão diferente, era como se Ron a estivesse a vendo pela primeira vez. Sua respiração parecia ter parado na garganta e suas mãos estava ficando suadas.

Foi nesse momento que Ron percebeu, que não importasse o quanto ele tentasse negar, não importasse o quanto ele dissesse a si mesmo que não era verdade, tinha algo acontecendo entre ele e Hermione.

Ela estava maravilhosa, e ele teve de lutar contra a tentação de lhe implorar para não sair com George, lutar contra a tentação de dizer para seu irmão ir embora, e depois trancar Hermione na casa para que ela não pudesse deixá-lo naquela noite.

Ron amava Hermione agora?

Não.

Sim.

Oh, agora já ninguém sabia de nada.

Ron não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, mas ele sabia que não queria Hermione namorando com seu irmão. Ele sabia que isso seria coisas demais para ele lidar se a relação entre George e Hermione desse certo. Ele sabia que isso seria bastante confuso.

Ele respirou profundamente e parou de a fixar. Ron sabia que ele deveria dizer algo, elogiá-la, dizer-lhe que estava ótima ou algo do tipo, qualquer coisa. Mas ele não sabia o que dizer. Ele não conseguia achar a palavra para expressar o que ele estava pensando. Ele não conseguia expressá-lo porque ele também não sabia.

Como você pode possivelmente explicar seus pensamentos a outra pessoa se você nem mesmo entende o que está acontecendo em sua própria cabeça?

"Hermione, você está ótima!" George disse a ela. Ela corou ligeiramente.

"Obrigado" Ela sorriu.

"Você está pronta para irmos?" Ele perguntou. Hermione concordo e então sorriu para Ron.

"Não me espere acordado" Hermione riu, e então ela partiu com George.

Ele tentou em vão rir para a pequena piada de Hermione, mas ele não conseguiu encontrar forças para rir. Na verdade, ele não conseguiu encontrar forças para fazer nada.

Ele estava com ciúmes de seu irmão. Ele estava com ciúmes de George porque ele tinha Hermione. Ele a estava levando para jantar. Num encontro.

Ron respirou profundamente, recuperando-se.

O que diabos estava passando em sua cabeça?

* * *

Hermione se sentou e comeu seu jantar, ouvindo pequenas histórias sobre a loja de logros de Fred e George. Ela sorria e ria na altura apropriada, mas na verdade, ela não estava a divertir-se.

Ela não entendia porque ela não estava se divertindo. George era divertido, charmoso, inteligente, sensível, um cara legal quem estava sempre tentando ter certeza de que ela estava curtindo. Mas a verdade do problema é que ela não estava mesmo a divertir-se.

Talvez fosse porque havia anos desde seu último encontro, talvez porque ela estava mais preocupada em não fazer figura de boba, ou então, por causa de Ron.

Hermione quase bateu em si mesma quando sua subconsciência lhe atirou essa bola rebatida de um jeito especial. Ela não estava se divertindo por causa de Ron.

Mas o que queria isso dizer? Seria a culpa de ter deixado Ron sozinho em casa? Seria porque ela ouvira um pouco de ciúmes em sua voz quando ela o acusara disso mais cedo? Ron parecera um pouco estranho antes de eles partiram, seria por causa disso?

Isso tudo era por causa de Ron. Ela não estava aproveitando seu jantar, tudo por causa de Ron.

Maldito Ron. Hermione queria desesperadamente aproveitar aquela noite, seu primeiro encontro em um bom tempo. Ela queria conversar com alguém, ter uma conversa intelectual, falar sobre qualquer coisa que viesse à mente. Ela queria a inocente paquera que um primeiro encontro traz. Ela queria os simples gestos de carinho que um homem dá a uma mulher. Ela queria a atmosfera de um encontro, e mais de tudo, ela queria a antecipação de um beijo no final da noite.

Mas Ron havia tirado isso tudo dela, consciente ou inconscientemente. Ele a fizera sentir-se no limite, fazendo-a se concentrar em outras coisas exceto a conversa que estava a ter com George. Ela estava tão preocupada que ela não correspondido a nenhum dos pequenos gestos de paquera. A atmosfera parecia estar faltando e Hermione não tinha nenhuma sentia nenhuma antecipação pelo beijo no final da noite.

Tudo por causa de Ron

Então, ela percebeu a verdade.

Ela estava saindo com o Weasley errado

George era um garoto ótimo, mas realmente, Hermione não queria estar ali com ele. Ela queria estar ali com outra pessoa. Ela queria estar com Ron.

Ela sabia que ela iria apreciar e fazer parte da conversa se ele estivesse ali, ela iria aceitar os gestos de paquera de Ron, e até corresponder, e ela anteciparia nervosamente o beijo no final da noite, quando, por alguns segundos, seus lábios seriam pressionados contra os dele.

Hermione não entendia porque ela estava tendo esses sentimentos por Ron, mas tudo que ela sabia é que eles existiam. Isso não seria justo com George. Ela não podia ficar pensando no irmão dele enquanto estava no encontro com ele.

"Hermione? Você está bem?" Ele perguntou. Hermione saiu de seus pensamentos com sua voz.

"Sim, eu estou bem."

* * *

"Eu tive uma ótima noite, Hermione" George sorriu enquanto ele estavam em frente da porta de Ron. Hermione sorriu.

"Eu também tive uma ótima noite, foi realmente bom pôr a conversa em dia contigo" Ela respondeu. George concordou, e então ele pressionou seus lábios em sua testa.

"Faça um favor a si mesma, Hermione, diga a Ron sobre seus sentimentos por ele" Ele disse. Hermione deu um pulo para trás e olhou para ele.

"O quê?"

"Hermione, está tão na cara que você está apaixonada por meu irmão" George disse a ela. Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não, eu não o amo." Ela respondeu. "Não desse jeito."

"Não vale a pena negar, Hermione, eu sei que você passou a noite pensando em Roniquinho" George respondeu.

"Não passei não."

"Passou sim."

"Não passei"

"Hermione?" Ele a questionou, ela suspirou.

"Me desculpe, George; eu não tinha intenção de estragar a noite" Ela murmurou. George sorriu.

"Você não estragou nada" George respondeu. Hermione concordou. "Mas você deveria dizer-lhe."

"Dizer a ele o quê? Porque eu não tenho total certeza sobre o que sinto por ele" Hermione respondeu.

"Talvez você devesse contar-lhe sobre seus sentimentos. Dizer que você está confusa e que não sabe lidar com os sentimentos por ele. Ele poderá entender isso" George disse a ela. Ela concordou, e então o abraçou.

"Obrigada, você é um grande amigo" Hermione sussurrou, e então abriu a porta. Entrando, ela se virou e viu George ir embora.

Hermione se virou novamente, e pulou quando viu alguém na escada.

"Você me esperou!" Ela exclamou para Ron. Ela não podia acreditar nisso. Ela ficou muito zangada com ele. Como se atrevia ele a pensar que ele tinha o direito em fazer isso com ela. Quem ele pensava que era, nem seu pai não fazia isso mais!

"Então qual o problema se eu o fiz? Eu apenas queria ter certeza de que você estava bem" Ele disse a ela. Essa era uma desculpa bem esfarrapada, e Ron era o primeiro a admitir, mas ele não sabia o que mais dizer.

"Tendo certeza se eu estou bem. Eu estava com seu irmão, porque eu não estaria bem?" Ela perguntou. Ela estava tão zangada com ele. Enquanto estava na soleira da porta ela tinha tido intenção de fazer o que George a sugerira, de entrar e contar a Ron como ela realmente se sentia. Mas agora ela não merecia saber de seus sentimentos, ela não merecia saber o que ela estava pensando, o que ela estava sentindo. Ele não a merecia.

"Porque George não é a pessoa certa para você" Ele respondeu.

"Então quem seria certo para mim? Huh?" Ela exclamou.

"Eu não sei, mas não ele" Ron respondeu.

"O quê, então eu não mereço um bom garoto? Eu não mereço uma garoto doce que me respeita e me trata como uma mulher desejável?" Hermione perguntou.

"Uma mulher desejável, ele disse que você era desejável?" Ele perguntou, espantando. Ele não tinha esperado que George realmente gostasse de Hermione. Ele pensava que George apenas a havia convidado para sair porque ela tinha uma carinha bonitinha. Ele conhecia seu irmão bastante bem, e para ele referir a uma garota como desejável, normalmente significava que ele tinha um pouco de interesse. Ele estava espantado com seu irmão, não por causa da idéia de achar Hermione desejável, porque Ron concordava, ela era uma mulher desejável.

"Não esteja tão chocado, Ron, só porque você pensa que eu não sou desejável, não quer dizer que todo mundo tem o seu gosto para mulheres" Ela disse a ele, empurrando-o para poder subir e ir a seu quarto.

"Hermione, não foi isso que eu quis dizer" Ele respondeu, a seguindo.

"Então o que você quis dizer?" ela perguntou quando eles chegaram no topo da escada.

"Eu queria dizer que, hmm, eu não sei o que eu quis dizer" Ele respondeu.

"Isso me faz me sentir tão melhor" Hermione exclamou, virando com seu calcanhar e entrando no quarto. Ela fechou a porta e suspirou.

Dando um longo respiro ela tentou acalmar sua raiva, mas ela sabia que era mais fácil dizer do que fazer. Ela abriu a porta, e foi novamente para o hall.

"Sabe o que mais, Weasley, você não está certo em me julgar assim. Você nem sequer consegue me deixar sair num encontro sem me tratar como uma pequena garota. Você precisa de crescer, parar de ser um piralho ciumento e ultrapassar isso" Hermione disse a ele. Ron apenas sorriu para ela e abriu sua própria porta.

"Ótimo, eu já ultrapassei isso. E já que estou a falar assim, também te ultrapassei" . Ele disse a ela antes de pensar no que ele estava falando. Ele bateu sua porta, deixando Hermione no hall.

"Como assim você me ultrapassou?" Ela gritou, mas ele não respondeu. "Ótimo, seja infantil, rebelde sem causa, eu também te ultrapassei!"

Hermione bateu sua porta justamente quando Ron abriu a sua.

"Como assim você me ultrapassou?" Ele gritou.

"Eu pensei que você disse que tinha ultrapassado tudo" Ela o chamou. Ron apenas rosnou.

"Ótimo." Ele gritou e fechou sua porta.

"Ótimo." Ela gritou de volta.

"Seja assim, então." Ele gritou.

"Eu serei." Ela respondeu.

Menos de um minuto depois, ambas portas de seus quartos abriram. Eles olharam um para o outro por alguns minutos.

Então eles caíram um no braço do outro. Abraçando um ao outro apaixonadamente.

Alguns segundo depois, eles se beijaram.

* * *

Nota da Tradutora: Farei um papel ridículo agora, mas fui obrigada a faze-lo. É o seguinte, eu estou CANSADA de ouvir vocês(algumas pessoas)ficarem cobrando, dizendo que está demorando. A vida NÃO É FANFIC. Eu tenho uma vida, a minha beta tem outra e que eu saiba vocês também tem uma vida. Eu tenho a fanfic inteira traduzida no entanto minha beta não a betou inteira por falta de tempo e acho que se tem de respeitar isso.

Sei muito bem que uma fic boa nos faz ficar loucos pela continuação, mas custa ser educado? Quantas vezes eu expliquei que minha beta não tinha tanto tempo assim já que diferente de nós ela estava em aula já que é portuguesa.

Desculpe aos que não tem nada a ver com isso, mas cansei. O próximo comentário falando "Ah que demora para atualizar! Atualiza logo" terá uma resposta maldosa. Espero não ter sido rude, estou um tanto irritada depois de ler os comentários. Se vocês querem saber isso foi o suficiente para me convencer que não voltarei a traduzir nenhuma fic por um longo tempo.

Próximo Capitulo: Antes que me perguntem o capitulo 8 VAI demorar sim! Se quiser, vá ao meu profile no e procura o end da fanfic(ou peça para eu passar) e a leia em inglês por conta própria.


	8. Capítulo 8

N/A:Ei pessoal, eu viu de novo Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta pela segunda vez em três dias. Eu continuo amando esse filme.

Há um pouco nesse capítulo para um de meus comentadores. Ela disse para fazer eles se engasgaram com um amendoim, mas não, eu gosto da idéia de cuspir um amendoim.

Ah claro, eu sei que no fim do último capítulo eles estava se beijando e no começo desse capítulo eles acordam na mesma cama depois de dormirem juntos. Eu lhe imploro que use sua imaginação. Como eles foram do beijo até acordar depende apenas de você.

* * *

A luz pré-amanhecedora atravessou a janela, despertando Hermione de seu confortável sono. Ela suspirou e sorriu, bocejando e se preparando para voltar a dormir.

Ela voltou a se cobrir com as cobertas e rolou. Hermione de repente se levantou.

Porque tinha alguém em sua cama? Ela estava em sua cama? Que diabos estava acontecendo?

Se levantando cuidadosamente, para não acordar a outra pessoa deitada na cama, ela olhou pelo quarto. Era o quarto de Ron, e o corpo do lado dela na cama era também era de Ron.

O corpo de Ron, que parecia estar bastante desprovido de roupa. Ela olhou para baixo, e tal como ela havia temido, ela também estava nua.

Os eventos da noite anterior vieram rapidamente à sua cabeça com força total. Hermione havia tido um encontro com George, que a tinha convencido a contar a Ron sobre os seus sentimentos. Então ela chegara em casa, brigara com Ron, e depois eles se beijaram (e obviamente, eles haviam feito um pouco mais do que se beijar).

Puxando a coberta para fora da cama e enrolando-a entorno de seu corpo, ela se abaixou e começou a pegar suas roupas no chão.

O que tinham eles feito? O que tinha ela feito? Como se o relacionamento deles já não fosse confuso o bastante, agora eles teriam de adicionar ainda outra complicação à lista.

Como seria a amizade deles agora? Poderiam eles apenas ignorar o fato que haviam feito o que poderia ser um grande erro, e apenas voltarem a serem amigos? Ela achava que não.

Isto mudava tudo. Eles nunca mais poderiam ser apenas amigo, não importasse o quanto ela desejasse que pudessem.

Hermione desejava saber as respostas para todas as perguntas que businavam em sua cabeça. Ela desejava saber o que estava havendo entre ela e Ron, e o que iria acontecer com eles.

Ela desejava tantas coisas. Parte dela desejava nunca ter concordando em viver junto com Ron, porque tudo que ela conseguira fazer foi confundi-la monumentalmente. Ela desejava ter ficado no trabalho, preocupando-se apenas consigo. Ela desejava não ter voltado a casa na noite passada, ela desejava ter sido inteligente o suficiente para saber o que iria acontecer.

Mas por outro lado, estava feliz com o que tinha acontecido. Talvez a partir de agora ela e Ron poderiam ter base para começar um relacionamento, um relacionamento a sério.

"Espere, espere um segundo, Granger" Ela murmurou para si mesma enquanto se colocava ao lado da cama e via Ron dormir. "Você nem ao menos sabe se ele gosta de você."

Ron tinha uma reputação. Era sabido por todos que ele sempre tinha uma garota diferente no seu braço. E ele provavelmente estava habituado a acordar daquele jeito.

Mas Hermione não estava acostumada a isto, ela não era do tipo de pessoa que tinha relacionamentos de uma noite apenas, especialmente com pessoas por quem ela tinha sentimentos.

Hermione respirou fundo e tentou evitar que lágrimas descessem as suas bochechas. Porque é que a vida era tão confusa?

Rapidamente, Hermione se vestiu e saiu da casa.

Ela não sabia para onde estava indo, ela não tinha a mínima ideia. Tudo que ela sabia era que ela não podia ficar na mesma casa que Ron.

Ela ia ser fraca, e ela não estaria ali quando Ron acordasse. Ela não queria estar ali para passar pela situação embaraçosa que é qualquer conversa da manhã seguinte. Hermione não queria estar ali e ouvir Ron dizer como fora divertido mas que aquilo nunca iria acontecer novamente.

Hermione não queria ter de enfrentar seus sentimentos por Ron. Ela sabia que se alguém perguntasse a ela se estava apaixonada por Ron, ela não teria nenhum escolha a não ser responder verdadeiramente.

Mas qual era a verdade? Só porque ela tinha tido alguns sentimentos por ele, e só porque ela tinha dormido com ele, não queria dizer que ela estava apaixonada por ele.

Era isso que a assustava, ela nunca tinha estado com alguém intimimamente sem o amar. Claro, ela amava Ron como melhor amigo, mas não era amor o suficiente para fazê-la se sentir melhor de suas ações. Isso não era o suficiente para faze-la sentir-se menos desconfortável.

Sua mente estava preste a explodir devido a todas os pensamentos confusos. Ela precisava colocar aquelas emoções para fora, ela precisava conversar com alguém. Alguém que iria entender os seus sentimentos, alguém que seria uma boa ouvinte, e talvez a desse alguma dica.

Era hora de visitar Ginny.

* * *

Hermione estava parada no pequeno espaço fora da porta do apartamento de Ginny. Ela bateu novamente e esperou por ela por uma resposta.

"Espere um minuto" veio o chamado de dentro e então houve passos apressados de dentro do apartamento. Hermione tentou ouvir, perguntando-se se estava tudo bem.

A porta abriu até o meio, e Ginny colocou a cabeça para fora.

"Hermione!" Ela exclamou, e então abriu toda a porta e abraçou ela. Ginny estava enrolada em um lençol de cama.

"Hmmm, Gin, eu vim em má hora?" Hermione perguntou. Ginny afastou-se e corou ligeiramente.

"Sim, um pouco, meu namorado está aqui. Mas entre de qualquer jeito, ele pode esperar, me parece que você precisa conversar." Ginny sorriu, pegando o braço de Hermione e puxando ela para dentro do apartamento.

O apartamento de Ginny estava bem decorado, o que era uma surpresa quando se comparava ao péssimo quarto que ela havia decorado na casa de Ron. Hermione deu uma rápida olhada em volta da sala de estar enquanto Ginny rapidamente chutava vários itens de roupas para debaixo do sofá.

"Você quer beber algo? Café? Chá? Eu acho que também tem algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada na geladeira" Ginny ofereceu quando ela entrou na cozinha, Hermione seguindo-a.

"Café, e o faça bem forte" Ela disse a Ginny. Ginny sorriu e começou a fazer café. "Sente-se. Desculpe, esse lugar está um horror, mas eu tenho estado bastante ocupada para limpar isso."

"Não se preocupe com isso Gin, eu não me importo, eu quero dizer, eu estou habituada à confusão, eu estive vivendo com seu irmão por uma semana." Hermione disse, mas seu tom era estranho. Ginny olhou para ela, preocupada.

"Você está bem, Hermione?" Ela perguntou. Hermione abanou negativamente a cabeça. "Você quer falar sobre isso?"

Hermione estava se preparando para começar a falar quando alguém entrou na cozinha. Hermione sorriu para Ginny. Então esse era o seu namorado secreto.

Ele era alto, talvez um pouco mais alto do que Ginny, mas não tão alto quanto Ron (Hermione se amaldiçoou por comparar aquele sujeito com Ron). Ele tinha um porte esguio, mas braços fortes e um peito definido. Hermione tomou um tempo para prestar atenção no garoto, que tinha apenas vestido uma calça de boxer.

Hermione tinha que admitir que Ginny tinha feito bem para ela mesma, aquele cara era quente, tudo nele era realmente sexy, tudo até ao seu cabelo loiro-branco desarrumado por ter acabado de sair da cama.

Loiro-branco?

"Malfoy!" Hermione exclamou, levantando-se de seu assento.

"Granger" Ele respondeu.

Ginny estava encostada ao balcão. Seus braços estavam cruzados contra seu peito e ela parecia estar sustendo a respiração. Ela queria que Hermione, uma de suas melhores amigas, se desse bem com Draco. Ela não queria que eles começassem a brigar, não agora.

Hermione estava tão surpresa que ela não sabia o que dizer. Ela permaneceu em pé, e reconheceu o homem que estava em frente a ela. Draco Malfoy. Um de seus inimigos mortais na escola. O que era suposto ela dizer, o que era suposto fazer? Respirando fundo, ela se virou para Ginny.

"Bem, acho que agora percebo porque você ainda não contou para sua família sobre seu namorado" Hermione brincou. Ginny sorriu e atirou-se para cima da sua melhor amiga. Ela estava tão feliz por Hermione não se ter importado. Hermione era a irmã que ela nunca tivera, e sua opinião significava muito.

"Sim, bem, não queremos correr o risco de contar ainda, por causa dos seus irmãos e tudo mais" Draco sorriu, e então se sentou no fim da mesa. "Como você vai Granger?"

"Já estive melhor" Hermione admitiu e então se sentou novamente. Ginny colocou a chaleira de café na mesa e serviu Hermione. Ela sorriu para ela, e então Ginny se sentou também.

Hermione tinha de admitir que era um pouco estranho, tentar manter uma conversa com um Malfoy semi-nu a um lado da mesa, e uma Ginny semi-nua na outra. Mas era a casa deles, e eles podiam fazer o que eles quisessem.

Eles falaram sobre o tempo, eles falaram sobre os empregos de Ginny e Draco, mas eles dançaram em volta do verdadeiro motivo de Hermione estar ali. Ron.

Ginny podia sentir que alguma coisa acontecera entre Hermione e Ron, e ela sabia que era por isso que Hermione estava ali. Mas ela iria esperar Hermione falar sobre isso.

Em algum momento da conversa, Draco se levantou e remexeu os armários, procurando algo para comer. Ele estava fazendo bastante barulho, murmurando para ele mesmo e movendo latas e pacotes. Depois de uma exclamação de felicidade e uma pequena dança feliz, ele finalmente voltou para a mesa. As garotas estavam rindo. Draco olhou para elas.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Penso que nunca vi você fazendo uma dancinha feliz" Hermione disse a ele. Ele sorriu e abriu o pacote que ele havia encontrado.

"Amendoim?" Ele ofereceu para as garotas, mas ambas recusaram.

"Eu estou surpresa com o quanto você mudou" Hermione disse a ele. Ele sorriu.

"Eu sei, eu sou cheio de surpresas" Draco disse através de uma boca cheia de amendoins. Ginny riu.

"Ele continua a me surpreender, todos os dias" Ginny disse a ela e então inclinou-se por cima da mesa para beijá-lo. Hermione teve de admitir que foi realmente fofo. Ela estava com inveja, porque é que ela não podia ter aquilo com Ron?

Espere, o quê? Oh, tanto faz. Ela amava ele, ela sabia que ela amava, não valia a pena negar isso agora.

"Então" Ginny começou, mas Hermione a cortou.

"Eu dormi com Ron" Ela falou sem pensar.

Uma chuva de pequenos pedaços de amendoim caiu sobre as garotas. Hermione olhou para Draco, que sorriu como se pedisse desculpas e limpou sua boca.

"Me desculpe, mas você acabou de dizer que você dormiu com um Weasley?" Draco perguntou. Ginny olhou para ele ameaçadoramente.

"Ao contrário do que você faz? Eu sugiro que você escolha cuidadosamente suas palavras agora, ou você não dormirá com um Weasley durante um bom tempo" Ginny replicou, e então ela estendeu sua mão a atravessando a mesa para segurar a mão de Hermione.

"Desculpe" Ele murmurou.

"O que aconteceu, Hermione?" Ginny perguntou. Hermione respirou fundo e contou toda a história.

"Eu não percebo qual é o problema" Draco disse quando Hermione terminou de falar. Ginny e Hermione se viraram para ele.

"O quê?"

"Eu disse que não percebo qual é o problema. Você está obviamente completamente apaixonada por Ron, e de algum jeito ou de outro, você contou isso a ele na noite passada. Agora isso já está tudo cá fora." Draco disse a ela.

"Não, isso não é tão fácil assim, docinho" Ginny disse a ele, ele suspirou.

"E porque não é assim tão fácil?" Ele perguntou. "Eu digo-vos porquê, isso só não é assim tão fácil porque vocês mulheres não deixam isso ser tão idiotamente fácil como é."

"Okay, explique" Ginny disse-lhe. Draco levantou e começou a andar pela cozinha.

"Você gosta de Ron, e pelo que você disse sobre o comportamento de Ron ultimamente, ele também gosta de você. Mas você não conseguiu apenas chegar e dizer "Ron eu gosto de você". Não, você teve de dizer, 'oh nossa, o irmão mais velho de Ron é bem bonito, eu acho que sairei com ele' ". Draco replicou.

"Eu não disse isso sobre George" Ela protestou. Draco levantou sua mão e continuou seu pequeno discurso.

"Então você saiu com George e depois você percebeu que tudo o que você realmente queria era Ron. Mas você poderia ter tido Ron desde o começo, sua tola. Então você se comportou como uma louca quando ele ficou acordado para ver você, mostrando que ele realmente se importava. Pobre garoto, parece que ele simplesmente não consegue ganhar. Então, segundo você, vocês se beijaram e ficaram nisso por um tempo, bem, fizeram mais do que isso, mas de qualquer jeito, agora você está preocupada porque acordou e não conseguiu aceitar o fato que aquilo que você tem vindo a sentir é agora realidade. Uma realidade enorme, cabeluda e assustadora" Ele disse. "Se existe algo mais fácil de perceber do que isso, então eu gostaria de ouvir saber o que é."

"Você acha que isso é fácil?" Hermione perguntou. Draco suspirou.

"Mas é claro que é."

"Então como eu resolvo este problema?" Hermione perguntou, ela queria ouvir a resposta, ela queria ver como Draco iria simplificar sua vida para comprovar algo, do jeito que ele costumava fazer antigamente. Hermione estava esperando um comentário repentino, ou um pequeno insulto, mas em vez disso Draco apenas sorriu.

"Três pequenas palavras" Draco disse a ela. Hermione olhou para ele, confusa.

"Que palavras?" Ela perguntou. Draco soltou um suspiro frustrado. Isso fez Hermione querer ouvir mais ainda sua resposta.

"Eu te amo".

* * *

Ron se espreguiçou e se virou na cama, com intenção de agarrar-se em Hermione e puxa-la para seus braços. Ele tinha planejado colocar a sua cabeça na curva do seu pescoço e enrolar-se como um gato. Ele tinha decidido que seria preguiçoso com ela todo o dia. Mantê-la na cama e não fazer absolutamente nada.

Ele rolou pela cama vazia, e ele abriu os olhos para a luz forte do sol. Ele ficou surpreso ao ver que sua cama e quarto estavam vazios.

Ele se sentou e olhou em volta. O quarto estava vazio, sem qualquer outra vida humana exceto a dele. Enrolando um dos lençóis da cama À sua volta, ele se levantou e dirigiu-se para o hall.

Ele verificou o banheiro, o quarto dela, a cozinha e a sala de estar. Tudo vazio. Ela não estava ali, ela tinha-se ido embora. E não havia deixado nenhuma nota.

Ron tentou acertar seus pensamentos, dizendo que ela havia apenas ido até a loja para comprar algo para comer (a casa estava vazia, ele tinha inteções de ir fazer compras, mas ele vivia esquecendo). Então sem outro pensamento, Ron subiu as escadas e tomou um banho.

Quando ele desceu, Hermione ainda não tinha voltado. Foi aí que ele começou a se preocupar. Uma garota nunca tinha fugido dele assim, ele sempre fora o primeiro a ir embora. Era estranho, aquela era a primeira vez que ele realmente sentia alguma coisa pela garota com quem ele dormira, e ela não estava lá na manhã seguinte.

Talvez ele merecesse isso. Talvez ele merecesse o tempo que ele estava passando sozinho, estressando. Talvez ele merecesse isso por causa de todas as garotas a quem ele havia feito isso durante os últimos anos. Talvez ele estivesse experimentando o gosto do seu próprio remédio.

Ele desejou saber aonde Hermione estava. Seria ótimo saber apenas aonde ela estava, e se ela voltaria.

Ele queria que ela voltasse para lhe poder expressar seus sentimentos por ela. Para que ele lhe pudesse dizer o quanto ele se importava, o quanto ele a queria, o quanto ele lamentava tudo que ele havia dito na noite anterior.

Ele queria que ela soubesse que a noite anterior não fora apenas uma noite de farra. Ele queria que ela soubesse que aquilo era uma coisa que significava bastante para ele. Ela merecia saber que ele a amava.

Ele a amava?

Inferno, sim.

Ele queria ficar com ela durante muito tempo, e queria que ela soubesse disso. Ele se sentia tão seguro e confortável nos braços dela. Ele se sentia tão amado e ele amava o sentimento de amar outra pessoa

Ele se sentiu completo. Ele sentia que nada poderia dar errado, porque agora ele tinha Hermione.

Bem, pelo menos ele esperava ter Hermione. Eles tinham de conversar bastante. Não havia nada que pudesse negar isso.

Falando em conversar. Tinha alguém com quem ele também precisava falar.

* * *

Harry abriu a porta de seu apartamento, apenas para se encontrar com um punho rápido, voando até sua mandíbula. 

"Maldito seja você, Harry Potter" Ron disse.

"Ron o que…" Harry exclamou, esfregando sua mandibula. De repente, os braços de Harry estavam cheios de Ron.

"Maldito seja você, Potter, mas que aquele que alguma vez quiser essa honra te abençoe também. Você é um idiota, mas você é um idiota esperto." Ron elogiou, entrando no apartamento e atirando-se para o sofá. Harry fechou a porta do seu apartamento e seguiu o amigo.

"Ok, Ron, de que diabos você está falando?" Harry perguntou. Ron nunca havia batido intencionalmente nele antes. Haviam acontecido alguns acidentes (ou, pelo menos os garotos chamavam de acidentes) quando o cotovelo de Ron escorregava até às costelas de Harry, mas nunca antes tinha havido uma conecção de punho e cara. Nunca tinham havido rasões para serem violentos um com o outro.

"Você é um gênio puro, e eu nem tenho certeza de que você sabia estar fazendo isso" Ron respondeu animadamente, abanando as pernas até à mesa e deitando-se confortavelmente, fechando os olhos e sorrindo.

"Isso é suposto ter algum sentido?" Harry perguntou, sentando na mesa de café para que pudesse falar com o amigo. Ron abriu um dos seus olhos e sorriu.

"Eu resolvi as coisas com Hermione" Ron disse a ele. Harry sorriu. Ele estava feliz por seus amigos, finalmente eles tinham percebido o que já era óbvio para qualquer um que não fosse cego. Harry havia percebido desde seu quarto ano que havia uma grande chance que seus amigos terminarem juntos.

"Você resolveu as coisas com Hermione, isso é ótimo, então vocês dois estão namorando?" Harry perguntou. Ron olhou para ele. Essa era uma ótima questão. Eles estavam namorando agora? Ron não tinha a mínima idéia. Ele teria de falar com ela antes.

Mesmo que Ron odiasse admitir-lo, ele sabia que havia uma possibilidade de Hermione não o querer.

"Bem, esse é o problema, eu não sei". Ron admitiu sinceramente. Harry olhou para ele, confuso.

"Como você pode não ter certeza de estar numa relação com alguém?" Harry perguntou. Ron riu. Só quando Harry o disse é que Ron percebeu o quão idiota aquilo soava.

"Eu não conversei com ela desde que ela partiu." Ron disse.

"Ela partiu, quando ela partiu?" Harry perguntou. Ron deu os ombros.

"Ela partiu depois que acordou, eu acho" Ron respondeu honestamente. Harry coçou a sua cabeça.

"Ron, aonde ela acordou?" Ele perguntou desconfiado.

"Na minha cama."

"Depois de vocês terem feito o quê? Oh, Ron não me diga que..." Harry suspirou.

"Sim, depois de nós termos..." Ron respondeu, tentando conter o sorriso que crescia em sua face. Ele não queria desvalorizar a experiência da noite anterior. Ele não era daqueles que beijavam e contavam, mas ele não pode parar o sorriso juvenil em sua face.

"Ron, já pensaste que talvez você tenha destruído a relação muito delicada que tinha com Hermione?" Harry perguntou, Ron suspirou. Ele sabia que Harry diria uma coisa daquelas. Ele sabia que Harry seria a pessoa que o faria aterrisar na Terra.

"Bem, eu não tinha pensando nisso antes, mas agora já penso, muito obrigado, Potter." Ron respondeu. Ele teve a vontade de socar Harry novamente.

"Desculpe, cara, estou apenas mostrando o óbvio" Harry disse a ele quando Ron se levantou e começou a caminhar pela sala de estar.

"Bem, eu não precisava disso" Ele exclamou.

"Ron, eu acho que o problema é que você está muito confiante. Quando você acordou essa manhã, você pensou automaticamente que Hermione ainda estaria partilhando sua cama?" Harry perguntou. Ron cofirmou.

"Foi um choque quando ela partiu. Nenhuma garota havia feito isso antes." Ron admitiu. Harry balançou a cabeça para seu amigo.

"Já pensou que se calhar, mas só se calhar, ela não é tão confiante como você quando se trata deste género de coisas? Você sabe como Hermione é. Bem, como ela costumava ser, ela pode ter mudado" Harry disse ao seu amigo.

"Então o que eu faço agora?" Ron perguntou.

"Eu não sei, as mulheres são tão difíceis de se entender" Harry respondeu. "Mas talvez você deveria contar a ela aquilo que está pensando."

"Dizer a ela que a amo?" Ron perguntou.

"Se é isso que você sente por ela" Harry disse a ele.

"É isso que sinto por ela." Ron murmurou, um pouco mais para ele próprio do que para Harry.

"Então eu acho que você deveria lhe contar. Não a deixe fugir de você" Harry disse a ele. Ron olhou para seu amigo com um pouco de suspeita, parecia que Harry estava falando com um pouco de experiência no assunto.

"Mas como? Quando? Eu não sei onde ela está, e eu não tenho certeza se ela voltará para casa." Ron disse, ele parecia um pouco preocupado.

"Eu tive uma idéia. Ron, se prepare, você está indo a uma partida de quadribol" Harry sorriu. Ron olhou para ele estranhamente.

Como um jogo de quadribol poderia ajudá-lo?

* * *

N/T: Certo, aqui estou eu depois de um longo tempo. Espero que a Satine possa me mandar os dois últimos capítulos logo. Eu acho que devo desculpas à algumas pessoas devido a minha última Nota da Tradutora. Algumas pessoas não tinham nada a ver com isso e não é legal ver uma nota de uma tradutora irritada com leitores. Mas também acho que só reclamou de minha ação quem eu "ataquei" na nota. Bem, seja como for, peço desculpas a quem nada tinha a ver com isso. Quanto aos outros, a nota continua. 


	9. Capítulo 9

Penúltimo capitulo, divirtam-se.

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

Harry pegou seu telefone e discou os números já familiares. Ele sabia que aquela conversa seria difícil, mas ele não tinha escolha, ele tinha de conversar com ela, ele tinha de fazer isso, para o bem de Ron e Hermione.

O telefone teve resposta depois de três apitos.

"Alô?" a voz do outro lado da linha falou. Harry respirou bem fundo.

"Ei, Ginny" Harry começou; ele pode ouvir Ginny também ela a respirar fundo.

"Olá, Harry, o que eu posso fazer por você?" Ela perguntou civilizadamente. Ela estava quase engasgada com a estranheza da conversa. Ela quase não falava com Harry desde o incidente que tinha ocorrido no começo do ano.

Ela havia se esbarrado com ele no Beco Diagonal enquanto ela estava comprando coisas para seu trabalho. Eles foram almoçar e pôr a conversa em dia. Fazia anos que Ginny não falava com Harry e parecia que eles tinham muito o que falar, até algumas coisas sobre assuntos inacabados.

Na verdade, Harry tinha descoberto onde Ginny estaria naquele dia, porque ele tinha intenção de "esbarrar-se" com ela e pagar-lhe o almoço. Pagar-lhe o almoço, e depois de tantos anos, finalmente contar a verdade.

A verdade era que Harry Potter estava apaixonado por Ginny. Sempre esteve, desde que ele tinha idade o suficiente para entender o que o amor era. Ele sempre teve sentimentos fortes por ela, mas agora era definitivamente amor. Ele acreditava que ela tinha direito de o saber.

Ele contou a ela, e ela ficou quieta por alguns minutos. De todas as coisas que Harry esperava, ficar quieta não fora cogitado. Ele esperava que ela jogasse algo nele, ou então que ela se levantasse e o abraçasse. Ele esperava que ela berrasse com raiva, ou então berrasse de felicidade. Mas nunca tinha esperado silêncio.

Parecia que Harry tinha chegado tarde de mais. Ginny já estava namorando outra pessoa. E então, se desculpando, disse a Harry que ela estava apaixonada e muito feliz.

Mas de todas as coisas dias e feitas naquele dia, Harry apenas tinha cometido um erro. Ele perguntou quem era o namorado dela.

Ginny tinha hesitado, e foi aí que ele entendeu que ele poderia não vir a gostar da resposta. Ele se encorajou, tentado se preparar para o pior, mas nada poderia tê-lo preparado para o nome que saiu dos lábios de Ginny.

Draco Malfoy.

A garota que Harry Potter amava estava namorando, e bastante apaixonada, por seu inimigo mortal. Apaixonada pelo garoto que, até aí, dedicara a sua vida a fazer Harry miserável. O garoto que era, segundo todos, demoníaco.

Ginny rapidamente começou a defender Draco. Dizendo que ele não era daquele jeito, que ele tinha sido muito mal entendido na escola. Então, Harry fez um segundo erro.

Ele insultou Malfoy.

Ginny disse algumas palavras bem escolhidas, então levantou, se virou, e deixou a mesa, deixando a loja e a vida de Harry, mas mais do que tudo, ela estava deixando o seu coração quebrado.

Mas Harry não tinha escolha a não ser ligar para Ginny agora, porque ele não iria deixar que a mesma coisa acontecesse com seus melhores amigos. Ele iria fazer os dois admitirem seus sentimentos um pelo outro, antes que alguém entrasse no meio e destruísse tudo entre eles.

"Desculpe-me ligar, mas, Hermione está com você?" Harry perguntou.

"Sim, ela veio de manhã, pedindo conselhos sobre meu irmão, porquê?" Ginny perguntou.

"Eu estou com Ron aqui, pedindo conselhos sobre Hermione. Eu preciso que você me faça um favor." Harry disse a ela. Ginny respirou fundo.

"Ok."

"Você consegue fazer Hermione ir até meu jogo de Quadribol esta tarde?" Harry disse a ela.

"Ok, eu posso" Ginny respondeu.

"E faça-a sentar nas bancadas do sul, mais ou menos na fila do meio" Harry adicionou. Ginny concordou.

"Posso perguntar porquê?" Ginny perguntou, intrigada. Harry não se conseguiu conter e sorriu.

"Você verá" Harry responde. Fez-se um silêncio estranho, em que nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer um para o outro.

O silêncio estava a mexer com a cabeça de Ginny, mas as palavras estavam lhe faltando. Ela sabia que ela tinha machucado Harry naquele dia, mas ele também havia a machucado. Ele havia insultado o namorado dela.

"Como você vai, Gin?" Harry perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

"Eu estou bem, e você?" Ela perguntou, esperando quebrar o gelo entre os dois. Ginny adoraria que eles pudessem voltar a serem amigos, ela sabia que seria difícil, mas ela esperava isso que com o tempo eles pudessem reconstruir uma amizade estável.

"Eu estou indo, Ginny" Ele suspirou. Ela confirmou. Porque era tão difícil?

"Então."

"Sim, então…" Harry repetiu "Eu tenho de ir, preciso preparar-me para o jogo e tudo mais. Eu espero ver você e Hermione lá, e talvez Draco."

"Obrigada, Harry" Ginny sorriu. Ele estava fazendo um esforço, e isso era uma coisa boa.

"Tchau" Harry disse.

"Tchau" Ginny respondeu antes de desligar o telefone.

"Ah Hermione, se prepare para ir a uma partida de Quadribol" Ginny a chamou.

Então Ginny parou, e pensou em algo.

Como quadribol poderia ajudar Hermione e Ron?

* * *

"Eu ainda não entendo o que Quadribol tem a ver comigo e Hermione" Ron suspirou. Harry revirou os olhos de novo.

"Você irá dizer a ela o que sente no jogo de hoje" Harry replicou. Ron passou a mão na testa.

"Você não acha que seria bem mais romântico se eu falasse isso num lugar com poucos alcoólatras e jogadores?" Ron perguntou. Harry riu. "Num jantar à luz das velas, talvez?"

"Eu acho que o jogo é um lugar perfeito para você dizer como se sente. E quanto mais pessoas para te ouvirem, melhor." Harry respondeu. Ron olhou para ele como se esse tivesse perdido a cabeça.

"As pessoas irão me ouvir, que embaraçoso!" Ron exclamou.

"Exatamente" Harry respondeu.

"O que você quer dizer com 'exatamente'? Você está fazendo isso apenas para me envergonhar e eu nunca mais possa mostrar minha cara nos jogos dos cannons" Ron acusou.

"Não, eu estou fazendo isto para retribuir o soco que você deu em mim" Harry brincou. "Você realmente ainda não entendeu, pois não?"

"Entender o quê?" Ron perguntou. Harry suspirou.

"Hermione é uma pessoa muito modesta, ela não gosta de ficar embaraçada" Harry começou.

"Ninguém gosta de ficar embaraçado, eu acho que essa é a questão" Ron respondeu pensativo. Harry o censurou por sua interrupção.

"Você se lembra de todas as vezes em Hogwarts quando ela escondia a cara ou coisa parecida porque alguém a tinha elogiado?" Harry perguntou. Ron concordou com a cabeça. Ele lembrava que ele costumava se divertir dando um bando de elogios a Hermione apenas para ele ver ela ficar corada (agora que pensava nisso, tinha sido uma grande maldade).

"O que isso tem a ver com o jogo de quadribol?" Ron perguntou.

"Você tem certeza de que você não é loiro por baixo desse ruivo?" Harry exclamou. Ron não pode se conter e riu com o insulto do amigo.

"Eu estou tendo um dia loiro, todos nós passamos por isso ocasionalmente. Você terá de falar isso tudo para mim, o que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou.

"Você irá dizer-lhe que você a ama em frente a todos no jogo" Harry disse a ele.

"Isso não irá embaraçar ela?" Ron peerguntou.

"Não, amigo, isso irá embaraçar você."

* * *

Ron viu a multidão encher o estádio, milhares de pessoas, a maioria vestida de laranja. Suas mãos estavam tremendo, ele estava realmente preparado para isso? Ele estava realmente pronto para contar a Hermione seus sentimentos verdadeiros em frente a todas aquelas pessoas?

Ele olhou para Harry, quem estava em pé ao lado dele, assistindo o estádio encher. Ele ajeitou as protecções para os braços e então olhou de volta para Ron.

"O que você está pensando, Ron?" Harry perguntou, Ron respirou fundo e olhou de volta para ele.

"O quanto eu quero te bater agora" Ron replicou, afastando-se da a visão da crescente multidão.

"Você me bateu adiantado hoje de manhã, lembre-se." Harry brincou, acariciando sua mandíbula mais uma vez. Sua mandíbula não doía, ele só estava fazendo isso para fazer Ron ficar com remorso.

"Me desculpe por isso" Ron respondeu. Harry sorriu e deu uma batidinha no ombro dele.

"Apenas pense em como será daqui em diante" Harry começou "Só você e Hermione."

"E centenas de milhares de fãs do Cannons rindo" Ron murmurou. Harry não pode se conter e deu uma risadinha.

"Você está pronto para isto?" Harry perguntou.

"Só se for agora, eu acho" Ron replicou, e então andou para o campo de Quadribol.

Na multidão, nas arquibancadas sul, Ginny puxou a manga de Hermione.

"Olhe, aquele é o Ron?" Ginny perguntou. Hermione se curvou para baixo olhando o homem que estava no campo.

"Eu não sei, não consigo ver ele muito bem" Hermione disse. Draco procurou em sua bolsa algo e retirou um par de Onióculos, dando-os a Hermione. Ela sorriu para ele e apertou o zoom.

"É ele, é Ron" Hermione replicou. "O que ele está fazendo?"

Ron olhou o estádio à sua volta. Ele estava tão nervoso, fazia tempo desde que ele via tanta gente em apenas um lugar, e saber que ele teria de se envergonhar em frente de todas eles não estava ajudando seus nervos.

Ele teve de se lembrar que ele estava fazendo aquilo por Hermione.

Procurando em seu bolso, Ron retirou sua varinha e dirigiu-a à sua garganta.

"Sonorus."

"Hmm, com licença todo mundo, posso ter a atenção de vocês, por favor?" Ron começou, mexendo nos cabelos com as mãos que tremiam. O estádio começou a ficar quieto.

"O que ele está fazendo?" Hermione perguntou. Ginny encolheu os ombros e segurou o braço de Hermione antes de voltar a olhar para o seu irmão.

"Tem algo que eu gostaria de falar. Eu estou apaixonado" Ron começou. Ginny e Hermione engasgaram. "Eu estou apaixonado, mas a mulher que eu amo não sabe disso. E eu penso que estou aqui hoje para lho dizer."

Ginny entrelaçou a mão de Hermione na sua, apertando com força.

"Essa garota foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. E eu acho que eu sou um idiota para poder estragar tudo. Se é que já não estraguei. Mas eu a amo, eu a amo com tudo o que sou, e eu penso que eu teria de ser o homem mais sortudo do mundo para ela gostar de mim também. Eu não mereço isso, mas eu serei egoísta, e pedir-lhe seu amor" Ron disse. Hermione suspirou e afundou seu rosto em suas mãos. Isso era tão embaraçante, Ron sabia que ela odiava ser embaraçada.

"A garota que eu amo está aqui, e se ela fez o que pedi, ela está sentado ali, em algum lugar." Ron disse, apontando para as arquibancadas do sul, isso apenas fez Hermione esconder seu rosto mais ainda.

"Por favor que ele não fale meu nome, por favor que ele não fale meu nome" Hermione murmurou. Ginny riu e a abraçou mais forte.

"Hermione, eu te amo." Ron começou.

"Ele falou meu nome" Ela gemeu, mas ela não pode conter a felicidade de fluir em sua voz.

"Eu te amo, e eu sei que às vezes eu estrago tudo. Você sabe disso há uns 10 anos. Mas eu te amo, e eu espero que alguém lá em cima ache que eu sou bom o bastante para você. Eu espero que você pense que eu sou bom o bastante para você." Ron disse.

"Eu prometo nunca te machucar, Mione, eu preferiria morrer a te machucar. Nós passamos por muitas coisas juntos, e gostaria de passar por ainda mais coisas com você." Ron disse a ela "O que você acha disso, Hermione?"

Hermione não sabia o que fazer. Ela não conseguia se mexer, metade de si estava morrendo de embaraço, a outra metade morrendo de felicidade. Ron a amava.

Mas ela não podia responder. Ela não sabia como responder. Ela não podia se levantar e berrar o que ela sentia. Ela não podia levantar e fazer algo. Hermione estava grudada ao assento. Ela não podia se mover. Ela mal podia respirar.

Ron olhou para as arquibancadas, esperando algum movimento, um movimento que mostrasse que Hermione estava ali. Ninguém se moveu. Ninguém sequer respirou. Ron ficou parado, se balançando.

"Hermione?" Ele perguntou, um pouco triste. Alguém na multidão começou a rir dele, e então, todos começaram a rir. Milhares de pessoas, rindo de Ron.

Ele pegou sua varinha, movimentando sua cabeça triste, e murmurou "Quietus".

Ele se virou para ir embora. Ele apenas queria ir para casa. Ele havia se humilhado em frente de todas aquelas pessoas, e aparentemente Hermione sequer estava lá. Que perda de tempo e esforço.

Hermione viu Ron mover-se tristemente para a saída. Ele estava indo embora. Ele estava indo.

Foi ai que Hermione entendeu que ela não era a única que deveria estava morrendo de vergonha, mas ele que também deveria estar. E parecia que ele estava realmente embaraçado.

Ron odiava ser humilhado tanto quanto Hermione. Tinha sido necessária muita coragem para ele ficar parado em frente a todas aquelas pessoas e falar daquela maneira. Ele havia se humilhado na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, e isso fora por ela.

Mas agora ele estava indo. Ela tinha de pará-lo. Ela não podia deixá-lo ir embora sem saber seus sentimentos.

Ela se levantou. "Ron".

Ela berrou, mas não havia jeito de ele ouvi-la entre o barulho que todos estavam fazendo. Ele apenas continuou a andar.

"Ron" ela berrou novamente, e de novo, ela não fora ouvida.

"Hermione, tente isso" Draco sorriu, tirando sua varinha e dizendo "Sonorus".

"Ron" Ela disse de novo, mas dessa vez, sua voz estava amplificada.

Ron parou, e se virou para as arquibancadas sul. Tinha alguém ali, levantado.

"Ron" A voz chamou de novo. Ron sorriu, era Hermione. Ele se moveu para correr para as arquibancadas.

"Espere, Ron" Alguém disse atrás dele. Ron se virou. "Pegue isso."

Harry tinha atirado sua Firebolt 12000 para a mão de Ron.

"Obrigado cara, por tudo." Ron sorriu.

"Porque você está falando, vá, Hermione está te esperando!" Harry deu um tapinha nas costas de seu melhor amigo. Ron pulou na vassoura e então voou o mais rápido possível até as arquibancadas, desmontando e então tomando Hermione nos seus braços.

Hermione rapidamente fez o feitiço para reduzir o volume da sua voz e depois abraçou Ron.

"O que você me diz, Hermione, você me ama do jeito que eu te amo?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu o amo muito mais do que isso, Ronald Weasley" Hermione respondeu.

"Eu sinto muito que eu tenha sido um idiota sobre tudo… isso" Ron respondeu. Hermione riu.

"Ron, você é um idiota, mas você é o meu idiota" Ela sorriu.

"Verdade?"

"Verdade!" Ela sorriu. Ron riu e a abraçou ainda mais forte.

"Eu te amo" Ron sorriu.

"Eu também te amo" Hermione sorriu. "Com todo o meu coração"

O abraço apertou quando Hermione encostou suavemente seus lábios contra os dele. Todos no estádio aplaudiram.

"Mas Ron..."

"Sim, Hermione?" Ele perguntou.

"Se você me embaraçar em frente a tantas pessoas novamente, eu terei de te matar." Ela riu. Ron apenas a beijou novamente.

Em volta deles, o jogo começou, mas nada poderia afastar um do outro.

* * *

Ok, esse é o penúltimo capitulo, só tem mais um agora, e esse será o epílogo.

Continuem lendo.


	10. Capítulo 10

Esse é o último capitulo, espero que você goste dele.

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

5 anos depois.

Hermione sentou, seu pé apoiando em cima da grade da varanda de trás d'A Toca. Ela deu um gole no seu suco de abóbora e viu a ação do churrasco da família Weasley desenrolar-se.

Aquele jardim de trás sempre havia evocado tantas memórias em Hermione. Memórias de verões gastos ao lado de Harry e Ron, memórias de longos dias sem fazer nada, relaxando embaixo de árvores, lendo livros e ignorando os comentários que os outros mandavam. Memórias de segurança, de sentimentos de esperança e amor e esperando um futuro seguro. Antecipação pelo bom, e pelo mal, e isso tudo estava ali. Ela podia lembrar desses tempos, apenas ao cheirar a grama fresca, ouvindo o som das árvores.

Ela lembrava dos tempos em que ela se sentia invencível.

E esse era uma daqueles tempos. Naquele momento, enquanto ela estava sentada, vendo sua família e amigos, Hermione sentia-se invencível.

Embaixo de uma árvore num canto, Ginny Weasley-Malfoy, grávida do seu primeiro filho, sentada e observando seu marido. Ginny via como seu marido se dava bem e co-habitava com seus irmãos.

Ninguém pensava que veria aquele dia, que um Malfoy viria a ser bem-vindo a comer com os Weasleys. Mas esse dia tinha vindo.

Depois do jogo de Quadribol, Ginny e Draco não tiveram outra hipótese a não ser contar a todos. Ron tinha percebido isso antes (obviamente, porque ele os havia visto juntos no jogo). Ron também tinha tido a honra de ser o primeiro Weasley homem a quebrar o nariz de Malfoy.

Mas a coisa mais impressionante foi que Draco havia deixado Ron bater nele. Draco sabia que quanto mais depressa todos expressassem a sua raiva, mais depressa eles poderiam tentar e ter uma relação melhor.

Desnecessário se dizer, Draco teve seu nariz quebrado seis vezes em uma questão de dias. Ginny estava ficando realmente boa em feitiços de cura.

Mas os garotos aceitaram isso. Bill e Charlie foram os primeiros a aceitar, talvez porque eles não sabiam como Draco era na escola. Verdade, eles haviam ouvido histórias sobre Lucius Malfoy, mas ele nunca souberam como o jovem Malfoy era. Sem nenhuma experiência passada com ele, eles não tinham expectativas falsas.

No entanto, George, Fred, Percy e Ron foram mais difíceis de se convencer. Percy tinha sido o primeiro a oferecer sua mão para uma amizade com Draco. Percy havia confiado no julgamento de Ginny, se Gin pensava que ele era uma pessoa boa o suficiente para se apaixonar, então certamente ele poderia ver aquele como pessoa boa o suficiente para ser amigo. E também, rejeitar Draco significava perder Ginny, e Percy amava demais sua irmã para isso.

Os gêmeos demoraram seu tempo para conhecer Malfoy. Eles tiveram um pouco de dificuldade para confiar nele. Mas com o tempo suficiente, uma fraca amizade se formou. Ela tinha se fortificado com o passar dos anos.

Hermione teve de bater na cabeça de Ron para que este parasse de ser tão teimoso quando se referia a Draco. Hermione sabia que Ron tinha implicância com ele, e mais implicâncias agora que Draco estava com a sua irmãzinha. Mas com um pouco de ajuda ele havia aceitado seu antigo inimigo em sua família.

Chegou a tal ponto que os garotos ficaram felizes e orgulhosos quando Draco veio até eles, pedindo a permissão para se casar com Ginny.

Eles estavam casados há dois anos, dois extasiantes anos. E agora, eles estavam se preparando para terem seu primeiro filho. As coisas não podiam estar mais alegres para eles.

Hermione, ainda sentada na varanda, olhou o jardim de trás, observando os garotos. Vendo como Harry Potter passava um pãozinho para Draco.

Esta amizade também havia surpreendido todos. Todos sabiam que algo tinha acontecido entre Harry e Ginny para fazer com que eles parassem de se falar por um tempo, mas ninguém sabia realmente o que acontecera. Depois de Ginny anunciar Draco à família, Harry começou a visitá-los bastante novamente.

Harry tinha dado a si mesmo a tarefa de reconstruir a amizade com Ginny, e se isso significava que tinha de ser amigo de Draco, então ele iria ser amigo dele também.

Mas a vida de Harry estava indo bem. Três anos antes, Harry havia sido transferido dos Cannons para as "Pegas de Monrose" (Monrose Magpies), fazendo dele um dos melhores apanhadores na liga, em um dos melhores times da liga. A compra de Harry tinham sido umas das melhores na história, gerando grandes quantidades de dinheiro para Harry e os Cannons. Harry deu sua parte a caridade.

Ele até estava saindo com alguém agora, a apanhadora da Harpias de Holyhead (Holyhead Harpies), e pelo que todos sabiam, eles eram bastante felizes.

Um barulho vindo de dentro da casa tirou Hermione de seus pensamentos. Ela sorriu quando Aaron, Jay e Christopher, os trigêmeos de Percy, corriam, guinchando e rindo pela casa antes de se lançarem aos homens.

"Olá Professora" Percy sorriu. Hermione riu enquanto Percy se sentava perto dela.

Hermione havia saído de seu trabalho no ministério, tal como Percy. Tinha sido uma decisão apenas sua, e era definitivamente a decisão certa. Agora ela estava ensinando novamente. Ela dava aulas de Estudos de Runas Antigas. E ela estava adorando cada momento.

Bem, ela tinha estado ensinando, mas agora estava tomando um tempo, algumas coisas haviam acontecidos durante aqueles últimos anos. Um monte de coisas tinha mudado.

Dois dias depois da partida de Quadribol, Hermione se mudou para a casa de Ron permanentemente. Essa era uma das coisas mais fáceis a que Hermione e Ron tiveram de se ajustar. A verdade era que eles não tiveram de se ajustar, porque tudo parecia certo.

Naquela altura, Hermione ainda estava em seu trabalho no Ministério. Mas ela estava começando a trabalhar menos e menos. Jessie, sua recepcionista, comentou isso várias vezes. Tinha sido apenas uma questão de tempo para Ron a tornar numa confusão ineficiente, comparando com a máquina trabalhadora que ela antes era.

Ela não achava necessariamente que aquilo era ruim.

O escritório simplesmente já não era o centro de sua vida. Ron era. Sua relação com Ron era a coisa mais importante da sua vida. Ela gastava horas detrás de sua mesa, apenas se perguntado sobre o que Ron estava fazendo. Até ela tinha ficado espantada porque ser ela quem tinha de pôr Ron para longe de sua mesa.

Quando uma vaga de professor abriu em Hogwarts. Hermione não pensou duas vezes. Ela não queria mais um trabalho de escritório. Ela queria estar lá, com estudantes, fazendo as lições ficarem divertidas e valerem a pena.

Ron entendeu, e em alguns dias eles haviam vendido seu apartamento, e se mudado para uma lindo e pequeno chalé perto de Hogsmeade. Hermione podia andar para o trabalho e Ron podia aparatar.

A próxima grande decisão também tinha sido fácil. Hermione deixou seu trabalho para as ferias de verão como Professora Hermione Granger, e retornou como Professora Hermione Weasley.

Ron havia pedido-a em casamento numa Sexta-feira, e na Segunda eles eram marido e mulher. Eles não não o viam como uma decisão apressada, por que eles estavam apaixonados, e isso era tudo o que eles queriam.

Molly Weasley tinha ficado chocada e ofendida quando soube que seu filho menor havia ido embora e se casado sem lhe contar. Então Hermione concordou em fazer outro casamento, esse agora com amigos e família.

Ele haviam se casado no jardim d'A Toca, outro momento em que aquele local a fizera sentir-se invencível.

Hermione Weasley. Ela ainda amava o jeito como aquilo soava. Todo dia era refrescante e ainda maravilhoso. Apenas o som de seu nome podia fazê-la sentir-se tão viva. Ela ocasionalmente tinha um arrepio na espinha quando alguém a chamava na classe, porque nada soava melhor do que o nome Professora Weasley.

Hermione sentou-se, lembrando-se dos maravilhosos momentos que haviam ocorrido com o passar dos anos. Todos eles eram especiais para ela, todos eles ocupavam um espaço em seu coração.

E pelo jeito que ela via, sua vida só iria melhorar.

"Então, Hermione, quando você irá voltar ao trabalho?" Percy perguntou. Hermione sorriu para seu cunhado.

"Quando eu me sentir bem com isso" Ela respondeu. Percy riu.

"Meu irmão foi uma má influência para você" Percy acusou.

"Talvez, mas eu o amo de qualquer jeito, e eu amo tudo que ele me deu" Hermione disse a ele. Percy concordou.

"É uma ótima sensação quando você sente que sua vida está completa, quando você não deseja mais nada" Percy sorriu, olhando para o jardim aonde seus filhos estavam pedindo colo de todos seus tios.

"Eu sou egoísta, eu acho que irei sempre querer algo mais, mas eu não quero outra coisa." Hermione respondeu. Ela não estava certa se Percy iria entender o que ela queria dizer, mas ele concordou.

"Eu sinto a mesma coisa, mas nada mais pode nos fazer felizes" Percy respondeu.

Isso era verdade, nada poderia fazê-la mais feliz do que ela já era. Sua vida estava completa.

"Mas, sério, Hermione, quando você irá voltar?" Eles perguntou. Hermione riu.

"Quando eu sentir que posso deixá-lo" Hermione respondeu.

"Quem, Ron ou…" Percy começou, mas foi interrompido por Ron, saindo da casa.

"Ei, veja quem está acordado" Hermione sorriu, levantando-se e indo na direção de Ron. Em seus braços, ele delicadamente segurava seu filho de duas semanas com brilhantes cabelos vermelhos e lindos olhos azuis. A imagem perfeita do pai.

"Sim, eu acho que ele está com fome" Ron sorriu para sua mulher, segurando seu filho recém-nascido em seus braços.

"Deve estar" Hermione sorriu. "É esse o seu problema. Darien, você está com fome?"

Ron riu quando ele viu sua mulher conversar com seu filho. Era incrível como ele se sentia completo quando eles estavam por perto.

Hermione pegou seu filho, beijou Ron na bochecha, e então desapareceu para dentro da casa, onde ela podia cuidar do filho com privacidade.

Ron inclinou-se contra o varandim, e observou seus irmãos, suas cunhadas, sua própria irmã, pais e seus sobrinhos e sobrinhas enquanto eles brincavam no jardim.

Ele estava feliz, sua vida estava completa. Ele havia assentado, começado uma família.

Ele estava satisfeito.

Ele se lembrava que uma vez ele havia amaldiçoado Harry, e disse-lhe que se achasse apropriado, ele também o abençoaria.

Ron silenciosamente agradeceu seu melhor amigo. Harry era um gênio, mesmo que não entendesse tudo que ele havia feito.

Harry tinha feito duas vidas perfeitas.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Olá para todo mundo, eu espero que você tenha gostado da fic. Eu a terminei agora. Na verdade, ficou mais pequena do que eu queria que fosse, mas tudo bem. Obrigado a todos por comentarem.  
Eu vou confessar uma coisa, eu nunca vi o filme Doce Novembro. Eu apenas estava lendo o guia da TV e tinha um pequena sinopse do filme e parecia ser uma ótima idéia. Então aqui está, e é por isso que ninguém morreu, porque eu não sabia que alguém morria.  
De qualquer modo, eu acabei de passar o dia no Warner Brothers Movie World, esse lugar é tão legal, e eles tem uma seção muito legal de Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta. Eu realmente recomendo a vocês caso alguém esteja em Queenslands, Gold Coast na Austrália, vá e visite-os.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Depois de anos aqui estou eu, terminando de traduzir. Estou me sentindo aliviada e realizada ao mesmo tempo. Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que comentaram, todos mesmo (mesmo aqueles que me chatearam para próximos capítulos e não foram educados). Peço perdão pela demora, por mim e pela Satine, de qualquer forma. Sei como é chato, mas espero que entedam que temos uma vida fora da internet.

Mas se tem uma pessoa que eu devo agradecer e na verdade, todos vocês também, é a Satine. A minha beta. Olha gente, se não fosse por ela, vocês leriam um lixo de tradução! Porque vira e mexe eu esqueço de traduzir uma frase ou uma palavra. Porque eu não traduzo também assim, erro bastante. Então, batemos palmas para a salvadora Satine, rs.

Alguma próxima tradução? Bem, eu tenho pequenas traduções. Quem quiser conferir estão no meu profile. E me restam algumas outras poucas para publicar, que já tenho permissão da autora. Projetos de tradução novos, no entanto, não me parecem muito possíveis. Mas quem sabe?

Beijão, pessoal!


End file.
